


森之聲

by Haruna25996



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruna25996/pseuds/Haruna25996
Summary: 狗狗妖精金鍾炫在踏上旅途的第一天就因為意外流浪到了傳說中的黑森林，而森林中傳來的神秘歌聲讓他不自覺一步步深入這裡。
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU，一個狗血又不太奇幻的奇幻故事。  
> 已經在我的電腦裡完結了，請安心入坑。  
> 每週一三五更新。  
> 最後，所有OOC都屬於我。

「……孩子，醒醒。你是從哪裡來的？」  
一把蒼老的聲音呼喚著他，金鍾炫從一陣天旋地轉的闐黑裡睜開眼睛。  
「哦，總算醒啦。」拿著菸斗的老矮人在一旁的樹幹上磕掉煙灰，「你一個瑪爾濟斯就這樣倒在路邊，當心被狼妖給吃了。」  
金鍾炫環顧了一下四周。  
他坐在一條看起來罕有人至的小徑邊，抬眼望去，一旁是蒼鬱的樹木，還有從頭頂上如雲般的枝葉中透進來的細碎光線。  
他頭上白白的、軟軟地垂下的狗耳朵動了動：「老人家，或許您知道這是哪裡嗎？」  
蒼老的矮人瞪大眼睛看他，因為訝異，他整張臉的白色鬍子都抖動起來：「你不知道這是哪裡還過來？現在的狗都這麼大膽啦？」  
金鍾炫眨眨眼。在這種兵荒馬亂的世道中，不知道自己身在何處的確有點荒謬，尤其是在他只是一隻沒什麼攻擊力的狗狗妖精的情況下。  
對著他不解的眼神，老矮人敗下陣來：「黑森林！這裡是傳說中窮凶惡極之徒聚集的黑森林！」  
金鍾炫大概花了一分鐘才釐清自己的處境。  
在這個各類種族和平共存──曾經和平共存的世界裡，為了爭奪領地而爆發充斥硝煙味的戰爭已經不是一年兩年的事情了。金鍾炫原本居住的小國也一樣，自從去年被鄰近的王國盯上後，三天兩頭派士兵來接壤的村莊騷擾是基本，每一兩個月還會藉故越過邊界搶奪他們的食物與資源。實在受不了的村民們紛紛搭上長途馬車離開了故土，他也不例外，在前幾天收拾好自己為數不多的行李後搭上了車。  
因為近來王國軍的攻擊越發頻繁，下定決心搬走的村民也多了起來，他搭上的馬車就超載了，做為一隻乖順的瑪爾濟斯，他小心翼翼地擠在馬車的邊緣，只能靠自己維持平衡不摔下擁擠的車板。  
然後……因為馬車一路顛簸著前進，像是小時候被媽媽抱著的感覺，他好像睡著了。  
再醒來的時候就是現在的情形了。  
他知道黑森林是哪裡。位在這片大陸的中心，本該是商通人達的地方，但是在史載最古老的帝國出現前就早已矗立在此處的參天樹群破壞了商人和當權者想在此博名爭利的幻想。  
取而代之的，是各種不得不避世生存的種族們從此在這裡定居安家。也因此，黑森林不只是因為蓊鬱茂盛不見白日而被賦予這樣的稱呼，也是因為這裡的居民心通常都是黑的。  
但是眼前這位矮人爺爺顯然不是黑的。金鍾炫感激地起身向老矮人鞠躬：「老人家，謝謝您叫醒我。」  
這裡對他一隻狗狗妖精來說的確很危險，要是繼續昏睡下去，說不定就真的被什麼狼妖虎妖吃掉了。  
「哎，不客氣，不客氣。」老矮人摸摸自己的鬍鬚，他只是做完生意抄近路走過這裡，看到一個男人閉著眼倒在路邊，出於一時的熱心才將他喚醒，自覺說不上什麼大恩大德：「看起來你也不是特意要來這裡的，該不會是迷路了吧？怎麼樣，有地方落腳嗎？這裡往前走半天有個村莊，不如去那裡的客店？」  
面對老矮人的熱情詢問，金鍾炫有點招架不住地眨眼，想了想後發問：「現在客店住一天要多少錢呢？」他身上並沒有太多錢，雖然很想找個地方好好休息，但是比起那些，在找到新的定居處前，還是得省著花錢的。  
「一銀幣吧？」老矮人不確定地捋鬍鬚，「我也很久沒住過客店啦。」  
金鍾炫數了數包袱裡僅剩的十個銀幣，身後捲曲的尾巴頹喪地垂下：「謝謝您，但我還是另外想辦法吧。」  
離鄉背井前，他所有的積蓄也就二十個銀幣，咬著牙付給了長途馬車十個銀幣後，這些已經是他所有身家了。住一晚有柔軟床鋪的客店要花去總資產的十分之一這種事情太奢侈了，他做不到。  
老矮人看他表情為難，猜到他大約是手頭拮据：「你該不會是想就在這裡露宿一晚吧？那可不行，現在天亮著還好，等天黑了，裡面的怪物真的會出來獵食的。」  
「我是從馬車上不小心掉下來的，或許他們發現有人不見以後會回頭找我？」金鍾炫試著用樂觀的想像說服對方和自己：「老人家，我沒關係的，坐在這裡等就好，遇到危險的話會自己跑走的。」  
眼看天色的確不早，老矮人也得出發往家的方向趕路，他叼著菸斗搖了搖頭，說了句「孩子保重」，就往小徑的一邊踏上路程。  
老矮人離開後，天色漸漸沉了下來，金鍾炫抱著小包袱呆呆地坐在路邊，等待著馬車回頭的奇蹟發生。  
但奇蹟之所以被稱為奇蹟，就是因為發生的機率奇低無比。在他的肚子第五次因為飢腸轆轆而奏起交響樂以後，金鍾炫站了起來。  
作為一隻狗狗妖精，他的嗅覺是很靈敏的。早在醒來的時候他就聞到了森林裡有一股馥郁的果香味，但是礙於「黑森林非常危險不可以進去」的想法，他一直忍耐到了現在。  
但是再不吃東西的話也是會餓死的，比起餓著死掉，還是吃飽再死去會好一點吧？  
他這樣想著，拎著包袱躡手躡腳地往像是要吞噬所有的森林邁步。  
也許是老天不忍心再捉弄他，走進森林的路上意外地順遂，除了幾隻草叢裡玩耍的兔子和飛舞的蝴蝶外，他連半點能稱上危險的生物也沒碰見。很快地找到發出了香味的樹莓叢，金鍾炫高興地摘下果實吃了起來。  
莓果的漿液染紅了他的唇，也沾濕了手。大快朵頤的小狗煩惱地看著自己一片狼藉的雙手，煩惱著要怎麼清理自己。  
他側耳傾聽，森林深處傳來淙淙的水聲，雖然非常細微，但是足以證明裡面有水源能讓他好好打理現在的狼狽。  
既然一路走到這裡都沒問題了，那麼稍微再往內一點點，大概也沒關係吧？  
這麼想著，金鍾炫再度朝森林中心走去。  
「啪」地一聲，被踩斷的樹枝發出清脆聲響，周遭的小動物被嚇得逃竄開來，金鍾炫走在似曾相識的路上，心裡隱隱的不安感越來越重。  
總覺得十分鐘前就在這裡打轉了，為什麼會走不出去呢？他努力地辨別著水聲傳來的方向，想用直行的方式突破困境，卻一次次失敗。天色已經全然暗下，風颼颼地吹過枝葉，帶來一陣陣像是惡魔囈語聲的響動，小狗狗的尾巴焦慮地擺動，耳朵也跟著耷拉到有生以來最低的地步。  
怎麼辦，雖然想著吃飽了以後自己被吃掉也無所謂，但是他果然還是想活下去啊。  
張著漂亮的眼睛打量周遭，試圖用眼睛找出路的金鍾炫忽然一愣。  
水聲……變小了。  
不，不是變小了，而是另外一道聲音掩蓋住了它。  
是歌聲，有人在唱歌。但是黑森林裡面有住人嗎？金鍾炫迷惘的同時，無意識地抬起腳往聲音傳來的方向走去。  
那道歌聲很美，一開始離得有點遠，金鍾炫還聽不太清楚對方唱的是什麼，後來隨著距離接近，他聽懂了那人吟唱的意義。  
「今晚也仍感受到 向我尋來的你的氣息  
像隱隱的微風吹向我 撫慰一天的疲憊*」  
不疾不緩的歌聲伴著水聲傳來，金鍾炫因為困在林中而疲憊的心情不知為何也跟著平靜下來。  
如果是能唱著這麼溫柔的歌的人，應該不會是傳說中吃人──吃狗的怪物吧？越是靠近歌聲的發源處，金鍾炫越是躊躇。從剛剛的迷途驚魂，他已經察覺了黑森林的確不是他所想的那種可以小看的地方，但是現在身上的狼藉和對吟唱者的推測讓他還是選擇了繼續前進。  
一步、兩步……怕打擾了那位歌唱者，也怕被誤以為是來找碴的妖精，他放慢速度，注意著腳下的動靜接近水源處。  
撥開眼前的樹叢，一片有細細的小溪注入的湖泊像幅畫卷，在金鍾炫面前全然展開。  
漫天星光灑落在平靜的湖水表面，像是打翻的銀箔一樣熠熠發光，璀璨的模樣讓金鍾炫愣了一瞬。  
湖泊很大，金鍾炫欣賞完美麗的景色後才發現湖的另一面有一間小屋，有個人站在小屋前方，他所聽見的歌聲正是那個人發出的。但他似乎是因為夜色的關係，並沒有發現此刻站在對面的自己，只是繼續輕輕地唱著未竟的歌曲。  
金鍾炫緩緩地蹲下身，將手放進湖水裡洗淨。漿果汁液帶來的黏膩感被水流拂去，耳邊依然傳來淡然卻帶著悵惘的歌聲。  
不知道為什麼，好像被迷惑了一般，他站起身就往湖對面走。  
是什麼樣的人會獨自居住在這樣的湖泊邊，又會在晚上唱著這樣的歌呢？金鍾炫的好奇心高漲。不知道是因為星光過於燦爛，還是那個人的聲音太過美妙，他感覺心臟是出生以來跳過最快的一次，打從心底產生了想接近對方的想法。  
想知道那是怎麼樣的人，想知道為什麼唱著這首歌，想知道為什麼悲傷。懷著這樣的心情，小狗狗的腳步越發急促，但是昏暗的夜色讓他沒辦法清楚看見湖與陸地的邊界，在一個過大的跨步後，他因為錯誤的落地點選擇而掉進了水中。  
「撲通」！  
就算是仲夏夜晚，湖水仍然算不上溫暖。不會游泳的狗狗妖精慌亂地在水裡掙扎，試圖自己上岸，但是毫無章法的動作只是讓他飄得離陸地越來越遠，一直到伸長了手都無法觸碰到岸邊時，金鍾炫絕望地閉上了眼。  
啊，沒想到最後竟然不是餓死也不是被怪物吃掉，而是自己淹死了啊……  
放任自己沉入湖中，金鍾炫正在檢視過去二十幾年人生的回憶，突然，一股波動著的水流靠近了他，接著他感覺自己被人抱到了懷裡，下顎被人捏住抬了起來，將他的口鼻重新暴露在新鮮的空氣中。  
他大口大口地汲取著久違的氧氣，雙眼因為缺氧而蒙上一層水霧。抱著他的人似乎是感受到他的害怕，伸出手拍了拍他的背：「深呼吸，別怕，已經沒事了。」  
啊，是那個唱歌的人……在一片混亂後認出了對方的聲音，金鍾炫想再次把自己的頭埋進水裡。  
他雖然想認識對方，但是並不想用這種方式作為初見面的印象啊。  
看他一直低著頭不出聲，環抱住小狗的青年以為他是被嚇到了，無聲一笑後鬆開了手，改成扶住金鍾炫雙臂支撐他的方式：「雖然不知道你是誰，為什麼會掉進湖裡，不過先上岸吧。」  
金鍾炫模糊地「嗯」了一聲，感覺自己的臉燥熱得能烤熟一顆麵包，雖然盡量裝出平靜的模樣，但抖動著的耳朵和尾巴出賣了他的心情。  
把一切盡收眼底的青年又揚起了笑。  
借助青年的水性，兩個人很快到了岸上，金鍾炫抱著早已溼透的包袱，可憐兮兮地垂著尾巴和耳朵無措地站著。  
「或許，想進屋子裡烤個火嗎？」青年溫和的聲音傳來，金鍾炫一直低著的頭因為他的詢問而在會面後首次仰起：「我──」  
金鍾炫沒有說出後面的話，因為他呆住了。  
剛剛只有遠遠地在湖泊對面看見對方，除了知道大概是高瘦頎長的人之外，其他細節他什麼也不知道。就算是對方從湖中救起自己因此身體接觸的時候，他也只是感受到了對方好像並不是表面看起來這麼瘦弱，而是精實的身材，托著他的力量也不小。  
但是臉……看到這麼出眾的臉，還是第一次。他的頭髮是金色的，不是黃澄澄的金，而是像畫布上流瀉而下的月光的淡金色，帶著健康血色的白皙皮膚，還有細長但明亮的雙眼和高挺的鼻樑，嘴唇也是無法挑剔的形狀。  
竟然在這樣的人面前丟臉了。金鍾炫的尾巴垂得更下面了，覺得自己這種狼狽的樣子被看光後對方想和他做朋友的機率應該已經無限趨近於零，他艱難地想要維護自己最後的尊嚴：「很謝謝您，但是我想我應該──哈嚏！」  
隨著洪亮的噴嚏一起映入青年眼裡的還有因為強大後座力而甩動的白色耳朵，還有小狗狗想鑽進地底的羞慚表情。  
「進來吧，再這樣下去會感冒的。」青年忍不住笑出聲，他摸了摸小狗軟綿綿的耳朵，眼睛彎成了新月，「我叫黃旼炫，你呢？」  
「啊……我嗎？」眨眨清澈的眼，小狗奶聲奶氣地自我介紹：「金鍾炫。」  
  
*MAKTUB《Voice Of The Forest》，翻譯cr.安安的Korea碎碎念


	2. Chapter 2

壁爐裡的柴火燃燒著，發出嗶啵的聲響。跳動的火焰此消彼長，為夏夜的空氣再添上一把灼熱。  
金鍾炫拘謹地坐在火爐邊的椅子上，他身上的衣服已經換過了，現在穿著的是一件連身長袍──青年在自己的衣櫃裡翻了很久才翻到的，面料光亮的樣子讓金鍾炫一看就知道這不是舊衣服，本能地搖頭拒絕了對方要讓他用新衣替換濕衣的提議，卻被青年溫柔地按著肩，一把將他推進了房間，自己在門外等候：「換掉衣服才不會感冒，別讓人擔心啊，鍾炫。」  
親切地呼喚著他名字的青年讓人無法拒絕，於是他只好乖乖地換了衣服，走出房門後又被像是哄小孩一樣地在手裡塞了一杯熱可可，帶到火爐前方坐好：「頭髮還是濕的，在這裡坐一會弄乾吧。」  
看著自己留在地上的水漬與腳印，金鍾炫不安地想站起身：「啊，我來幫您清理吧……」麻煩了人家還把環境搞得一團糟，不動手打掃一下他也覺得過意不去。  
拿起打掃工具挽起袖子的黃旼炫頓了一下，看向手腳都不知道該怎麼擺放的小狗：「沒關係的，鍾炫休息吧。」  
小狗的耳朵動了動，放下了手裡的熱可可，有點執拗地接近正要開始清潔工作的人：「因為是我弄髒的，如果不讓我幫忙會過意不去的，拜託了。」  
因為身高差距，狗狗妖精只能仰起臉看他，黃旼炫從上往下俯視著他，可以一眼看清楚他焦急地甩動的尾巴和不時抬起的耳朵。  
耳朵白白軟軟的，看起來好像雲啊。黃旼炫想。剛剛還沒弄乾前摸起來只是濕漉漉的毛球，現在蓬鬆的樣子不知道摸起來會是怎麼樣呢？這樣想著，黃旼炫鬼使神差地捏住了小狗一邊的耳朵，輕輕地搓揉。  
「唔……？」莫名其妙地被玩弄耳朵，金鍾炫茫然地張嘴發出疑問聲，下一秒緊張地摀著耳朵跳開：「您、您這是？」  
該不會他看起來善良，但只是想把自己騙進屋子裡後吃掉吧？換掉濕衣服，讓他烤乾身體也是因為溼答答的吃起來口感不佳？那杯可可是調味料嗎，用來調整他的肉的味道？  
這裡畢竟還是黑森林啊，看起來再怎麼正直的人也有可能包藏著禍心吧。像他這樣什麼都不懂的人看起來一定很好騙，所以才成了黃旼炫的目標。  
越想越覺得就是這麼回事，金鍾炫害怕地將身體往門口挪近，正想逃離這個詭異的地方，手卻被人拉住了。  
「抱歉，嚇到你了嗎？」黃旼炫看著他瞬息萬變的臉色和蓄勢待逃的樣子，雖然不知道對方到底想了什麼，但大概能猜到他誤會了自己的舉動：「我只是想知道鍾炫的耳朵摸起來像不像雲，所以就碰了。」  
小狗狗的耳朵又動了動。  
金鍾炫審慎地觀察著對方的眼神，想判斷他說謊的可能性。兩人對視良久，最後金鍾炫先受不了地別過了頭。  
他的眼神太真摯了，看不到一點謊言的影子。而那樣的雙眼裡倒映著自己身影的樣子，讓他不知道為什麼既緊張又害羞，所以最後只能以敗陣收場。  
「那、那要先問過我才能摸啊，」因為羞怯所以不自覺地帶上了撒嬌的口吻，金鍾炫抿著嘴，就是不看黃旼炫：「狗的耳朵很敏感，所以不能亂碰的。」  
「抱歉。」再度真誠地朝他表達歉意，黃旼炫拉著他走回壁爐前：「那麼現在好好休息吧，我來整理這裡。」  
知道無論自己怎麼說，眼前的金髮青年大概都不會讓他插手打掃，金鍾炫也就放棄了幫忙的念頭，只是乖乖地抱膝坐著，不時啜飲幾口已經變得微溫的可可。  
這間小屋好整齊啊。打量著屋內的擺設，金鍾炫在心裡默默感嘆。做為一隻獨居的瑪爾濟斯，他在村莊的家雖然也不算太亂，但偶爾因為隨手拿出來又懶得收回去而導致的雜亂也是存在的。但是這間屋子的主人就像是在嚴格執行分類法一樣，每一樣用品都規規矩矩地擺著，就連他剛換下的濕衣服此刻也已經被收拾著晾了起來。  
這種程度的話，或許是有著清潔癖嗎？金鍾炫想起以前在村莊的時候也有差不多的人，不但東西都要整理好，也討厭肉眼可見的各種汙穢，更不能容忍有人弄髒他家。  
但是自己把他的屋子弄髒了。為什麼要跑得那麼快而不是慢慢走呢，那樣的話就不會掉進湖裡，也不會變成這樣了吧。金鍾炫懊惱地想，身後的尾巴又往下垂去。  
注意到小狗狗突然低落的情緒，完成了清潔工作的黃旼炫走回他身邊，彎下腰和發呆中的他平視：「怎麼了，哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
「啊，不是的。」被忽然出現在眼前的臉嚇了一跳，金鍾炫差點把手裡捧著的可可撒到地上。他緊張地將杯子拿好，對著黃旼炫吞吞吐吐地開口：「只是，覺得很對不起。因為我的緣故，給您添了很多麻煩。」  
回答他的是黃旼炫輕輕的笑聲：「不，並沒有帶來麻煩啊，鍾炫吶。」  
困惑地看向帶著微笑的男人：「可是因為我，讓您──」不但犧牲了一件新衣服，還要在晚上打掃，怎麼看都是麻煩啊？他的話還沒說完，黃旼炫就先拍了拍他的頭：「別叫我『您』了，剛才說過的吧，我叫黃旼炫。」  
「旼……炫。」遲疑著說出口，看見對方逐漸加深的笑容，金鍾炫好像被感染了一樣，神情也從懊惱變成了微笑：「旼炫。」  
他可以認為黃旼炫是把他當成朋友了嗎？允許他直接喊名字的話。小狗狗暈乎乎地想。  
「嗯。」像是在回應他的呼喚，黃旼炫彎著眼應了一聲，起身坐到他的對面：「就像剛剛說的，鍾炫並沒有帶來麻煩，相反地，我很高興，所以不要露出那樣的表情。」  
對上他不解的眼神，黃旼炫想了一下才開口：「我一直一個人住在這裡。因為是森林深處的關係，很少能遇到別人，偶爾也會有點寂寞。今天本來也是那樣獨自過去的一天，但是鍾炫出現了，所以現在不用一個人待著，我很高興。」  
啊，一直孤獨地在這裡生活著嗎？金鍾炫訝異地張嘴，想到引起自己探究興趣的歌聲。  
所以雖然是那麼溫柔的歌詞，卻是用帶著悲傷的口吻吟詠著，好像包含了世上所有的寂寥。  
「為什麼不搬到別的地方呢？」帶著不忍的好奇促使金鍾炫發問：「黑森林的外圍，或者其他人類居住的村莊？」他覺得黃旼炫看起來就是個普通人類，住在黑森林這種地方又危險又孤單，所以提出了後面的方案。  
黃旼炫的眼裡很快地劃過一絲晦澀，他沉默了一會，手下意識地握緊又鬆開，低聲說：「我──有不能離開這裡的理由。」  
感覺到自己的問題好像讓對方陷入了負面情緒，金鍾炫無措地想安慰對方：「對不起，旼炫，我只是……不想看到你因為獨自一人而低落的樣子，所以提出了那樣的話，如果說錯了什麼，我很抱歉……」  
明明才認識沒多久，但看到對方悲傷的模樣，不知道為什麼自己的心情也跟著難過起來。小狗狗靠近了黃旼炫，小心翼翼地搖了一下尾巴。  
「或許，」努力想扯開話題的狗狗妖精睜著亮晶晶的眼看向黃旼炫：「旼炫想知道我的事情嗎？除了名字以外，我都還沒自我介紹呢。」  
充滿了關心和擔憂的眼神讓黃旼炫收斂了散發的鬱悶氣息，彎起雙眼望向渾身上下都在喊著「快問我吧快問我吧」的小狗狗：「那麼鍾炫告訴我吧，為什麼會來到黑森林呢？」  
「咦，旼炫怎麼知道我不是住在黑森林的狗狗？」金鍾炫眨著眼，他以為黃旼炫會把他當成平常住在外圍而誤闖這裡的人，沒想到一下就被看穿了自己只是個過路者。  
黃旼炫只是笑著看他，並沒有要回答的意思。被帶笑的眼盯得有點不自然，金鍾炫的耳朵動了動：「那麼我說了，旼炫不可以笑我。」  
「嗯，不會笑你。」黃旼炫用鼓勵的眼神看他，鄭重許下承諾。  
得到了保證，金鍾炫開始講起他是如何不得已離開了自幼成長的故鄉，用半生積蓄搭上長途馬車，還有是如何因為……一點意外，進而和馬車脫隊，流落到了黑森林外的小徑。  
一開始黃旼炫還是用真摯的神情在聆聽，但從金鍾炫說到因為馬車搖晃像媽媽的懷抱而不小心睡著，於是滾下馬車開始，他唇角的弧度越來越大，最後終於到了連專注講述故事的金鍾炫都能發現他在偷笑的地步。  
「旼炫答應我不會笑的。」抓包了對方違約現場的小狗狗委屈地噘嘴，尾巴也跟著不快地搖動：「現在的表情是在笑吧？對吧？」  
後知後覺地伸手遮嘴，黃旼炫拼命想壓回笑意：「不是的，鍾炫吶。我沒有笑。」  
「明明就笑了啊，」小狗狗沒有要讓他蒙混過關的意思，豎起耳朵氣呼呼地指責：「我看到了，遮住也沒有用，現在旼炫連眼睛都在笑。」  
見掩飾不住，黃旼炫乾脆放下了手，用含著滿滿笑意的聲音叫他：「鍾炫吶。」  
「幹嘛？」還在為他的不守信而生氣的小狗用帶著濃濃奶味的聲音兇他。  
「不是嘲笑你才笑的，」專注地看著因為怒氣而不自覺噘嘴的金鍾炫，黃旼炫的聲音變得比任何時候都柔軟：「是因為覺得你很可愛。」  
只是一隻小小的瑪爾濟斯，卻敢豪擲那些對他而言已經是天價的錢離開故土，只為了不知道會不會更好的未來。而本該帥氣又宏大的故事又很快因為令人哭笑不得的意外斷送在了這裡，讓黃旼炫覺得眼前的狗狗妖精既可憐又可愛。  
突然被誇獎可愛，金鍾炫張大了眼，原本立起的耳朵軟軟地垂下，尾巴上揚著輕搖：「可愛？我、我嗎？」  
「嗯，鍾炫很可愛。」擺出誠懇的表情讓自己更有說服力，黃旼炫強調般地再說了一次：「現在這樣的表情也很可愛。」  
被糖衣砲彈砸得頭昏眼花，金鍾炫漾起甜甜的笑，完全忘了沒多久前還在為了對方的笑容而生氣：「謝謝。」  
「那麼鍾炫又為什麼來到了湖邊呢？」見小狗狗已經成功消氣，黃旼炫不動聲色地接著未完的故事問下去：「是迷路了嗎？」  
金鍾炫不自在地抿了抿嘴。  
他當然可以說自己是不小心迷路了，結果誤闖進這裡，這樣說的話就可以不用承認自己是被對方的歌聲吸引而來，那樣會有點害羞。但是不知道為什麼，他並不想說謊，甚至還莫名地想告訴對方事實。  
看到金鍾炫閃爍的眼光，黃旼炫猜想他也許並不是很樂意回答這個問題，正想用別的話帶過，就聽見狗狗怯生生地說：「因為聽到了歌聲。」  
黃旼炫愣愣地看著他。  
因為說出實話而感到羞澀，金鍾炫的手抓著膝蓋處的布料，綿軟的耳朵一動一動：「……聽到了旼炫在唱歌，想知道是什麼樣的人，所以就走進了這裡。」  
眼底一瞬間閃過許多紛雜情緒，到最後只剩下一片柔和，黃旼炫輕聲問：「鍾炫喜歡聽我唱歌嗎？」  
「嗯。」小狗狗終於克服了自己的害羞情緒，抬起頭回望他：「旼炫的歌聲很美，就像搖籃曲一樣，讓人很安心。」  
所以才會在那樣惶然無助的情形下一聽到歌聲就選擇朝那裡前進。因為給人好像是可以庇護一切的避風港的感覺，無論受到多少傷害，只要尋找到那裡就可以被療癒，於是便跨出了步伐。  
「那麼鍾炫現在覺得我是什麼樣的人呢？」因為他的回答而泛起充滿暖意的微笑，黃旼炫拋出了問題。  
「旼炫是……」被問到的對象因為認真思考而側首，期待著答案的黃旼炫也不由自主地緊張起來。  
「是很溫柔、很好的人。」在一刻鐘後，狗狗妖精給出了回答，帶著未竟的轉折：「但是──」  
「但是？」聚精會神地集中著想知道下文。  
「但是，感覺心裡好像有著悲傷的事情，所以希望稍微能再開心一點就好了。」金鍾炫定定地看著他：「旼炫笑起來很好看，所以能多笑的話就好了。」說完自己因為不好意思而低下了頭。  
所以他沒看見黃旼炫因為這些話笑了。  
「會的，以後會多笑的。」黃旼炫對著他低喃，像是情人間的耳語，細柔而繾綣：「我答應你，鍾炫吶。」  
時間悄無聲息地推移，轉眼已是深夜。因為一整天意料外的遭遇而困倦，金鍾炫打了一個長長的呵欠，站起身來：「現在很晚了，旼炫也該休息了吧，我也該離開了。」  
黃旼炫正背對他收拾烘乾的衣服，聽到他的話轉過身來：「鍾炫有地方去嗎？」  
耳朵動了動，因為被識破無處可去而微妙地不好意思起來的金鍾炫看著一塵不染的地板：「啊，森林裡應該會有地方可以睡覺吧……我想。」  
「不行，那太危險了。」一口否決了露宿林中的提議，黃旼炫將手裡的衣服放到一旁，強勢地拉著金鍾炫的手腕走到自己房門口：「鍾炫今天睡在這裡吧，我去客房睡。」  
慌張的小狗拼命搖頭：「不行、不行，已經造成旼炫很多困擾了，怎麼可以繼續──」  
「鍾炫啊，你不是困擾啊。」黃旼炫放開他的手腕，轉而搭上小狗的雙肩，強迫他與自己對視：「如果今天救了你是為了讓你半夜在森林被怪物吃掉，那我會很心痛的。所以留在這裡吧，鍾炫。」  
在被怪物吃掉的想像與黃旼炫的勸說下，金鍾炫總算放棄了在外露營的想法：「那麼旼炫睡這裡，我去睡客房，可以嗎？」  
對於他的配合感到滿意的黃旼炫微笑：「好。」  
一起將客房的床鋪打理好時，金鍾炫已經快要睜不開眼睛了。黃旼炫對他道了晚安，端著燭台準備離開房間，卻意外地聽見身後的狗狗妖精開口。  
「或許……黑森林裡，這片湖的附近，可以建造自己的房子嗎？」坐在床邊的金鍾炫小聲地問。  
黃旼炫詫異地回首：「這附近的話，據我所知並沒有被占據，可以自由使用的。鍾炫想要在這裡住下來嗎？」  
他以為對其他地區的生物而言，黑森林應該是大家避之唯恐不及的地方，就連對金鍾炫，他也沒想過對方會願意在這裡定居，只是想著如果他以後住在附近村莊的話，或許還能用通信的方式保持聯絡。  
「嗯。」小狗偷偷抬起眼迅速地看了一下他的表情，尾巴在背後慢慢地左右搖晃著：「因為旼炫在這裡很孤單，又有著不能離開的理由，所以……如果我也待在這裡的話，旼炫就不是一個人了。」  
黃旼炫覺得自己今天笑得比過去二十幾年加起來還要多。  
「傻瓜，」雖然是責備的話語，卻帶著親暱和不易察覺的喜悅：「黑森林很可怕的，不是你這樣的小狗可以好好生活的地方。」  
金鍾炫不服氣地反駁：「我遇到緊急情況的時候也會咬人的。旼炫不要太看不起我了。」  
「是是是，我們鍾炫很可怕的。」安撫著小狗狗的情緒，黃旼炫隱藏著心裡的期盼再度確認：「真的要在這裡落腳嗎？」  
再度給了肯定的答案，坐著的小狗仰起臉來，燭光輝映下的眼神比任何時候都耀眼，黃旼炫只覺得心底一股酸甜湧上。  
「那麼，明天開始會幫鍾炫找材料蓋房子的。」黃旼炫將燭台拿遠，讓金鍾炫無法辨別他現在因為過於幸福而顯得傻兮兮的神情：「在那之前，鍾炫好好地休息吧，晚安。」  
回道了一聲晚安，金鍾炫躺到床上，將自己捲在棉被中趴到枕頭上，房間因為光源的離開而暗下，只有窗外的月光和湖水散發微弱的光芒。  
迷迷糊糊地睡著之前，他好像又聽到了黃旼炫的歌聲，一樣的歌詞，但是聲音裡少了悵惘，多了淡淡的愉悅。  
這樣看起來，從馬車上掉下來遇到的也不全是壞事呢，至少他現在有了甜蜜的搖籃曲可以聽著入睡……昏沉著的金鍾炫想，然後深深地墜入了夢鄉。


	3. Chapter 3

金鍾炫是在一股濃濃的黑煙與燒焦味中醒來的。  
睡夢正酣的他還做著自己搭上馬車後到了都是狗狗妖精的王國，並且成為那裡的英雄的美夢，但靈敏的鼻子接收到了像是火災現場的氣味，犬類本能的警覺心讓他從床鋪上一躍而起，飛快地朝房間外跑去。  
「旼炫？旼炫？」因為突如其來的情況而感到焦急，衝出房門外的小狗大喊著黃旼炫的名字，一邊在煙霧中尋找著主臥室的方向：「你在哪裡？失火了嗎？」  
團團轉的小狗被嗆鼻的氣味弄紅了眼眶，抖抖耳朵打了個大噴嚏，正想朝濃煙傳來的方向走，一隻手卻忽然搭上了他的肩。  
「……旼炫！」先是被無聲無息出現的手嚇了一跳，下一秒看清來人的金鍾炫就大大地鬆了口氣：「太好了，你沒事……你的臉怎麼會黑成這樣，起火的地方是房間嗎？」  
灰頭土臉的黃旼炫聞言一怔，伸手摸了一把自己的臉頰，原本就被燻黑的臉這下像一隻花貓：「……不，不是房間起火了。」  
「啊，那是……？」因為黃旼炫看起來不怎麼擔心火勢的樣子，金鍾炫意識到這陣煙霧似乎並不是他想像中的火災引起的，水汪汪的眼看向還在出神的男人：「這些黑煙和旼炫的臉是怎麼回事……？」  
然後他看見黃旼炫的耳朵紅了。  
「想做頓早餐給鍾炫吃，然後廚房就變成那樣了。」這是來自黃旼炫困窘而疑惑的供述。

一個小時後，兩個人坐在黃旼炫家的餐桌前。金鍾炫心情明朗地搖著尾巴，替黃旼炫眼前的杯子倒滿了西柚汁。  
看著桌上煎得油亮脆口的荷包蛋與色彩繽紛的蔬果沙拉，黃旼炫吞了一口唾液。  
「旼炫餓了嗎？快吃吧。」看到食客對自己的料理表現出渴望，狗狗妖精愉快地動了動耳朵：「我的料理做得還是挺好的吧。」  
咬下一口荷包蛋的黃旼炫眯起了眼，微笑著對他發出稱讚：「嗯，我們鍾炫做得很好。」  
收到了比想像中更直率的讚美，小狗開心地盒盒笑，自己也落座吃了起來：「旼炫以前早餐都吃什麼呢？」  
從早上的炸廚房事件了解到黃旼炫是個完全的料理外行a.k.a.廚房破壞者後，金鍾炫就自告奮勇要準備今天的早餐，他用鼻子嗅了嗅附近，找到了被狐狸偷走藏起還沒享用的雞蛋，還有野生的水果與蔬菜，組合之下就成了桌上的餐點。  
但是從黃旼炫的感動模樣看起來，似乎是連這種程度的料理也不會做。按照昨天說的，他也不能離開這片湖泊周圍，金鍾炫實在很想知道眼前的人平常都以什麼維生。  
「我嗎？」黃旼炫用叉子叉起一口沙拉，對於小狗狗好奇的眼神覺得可愛又有趣，黃旼炫用認真的臉一本正經回答：「我喝露水就可以了。」  
「啊，露水嗎──咦？」咀嚼著沙拉的金鍾炫瞪大了眼，預想以外的答案讓他差點嗆到：「真的？」  
黃旼炫垂著眼，用帶著憂鬱的神情繼續進行謊言放送：「因為一個人住，所以就算進食的東西不正常也無所謂──大概已經幾年沒有好好吃早餐了吧。」  
被忽然低落的氣氛感染，小狗狗原本興高采烈搖著的尾巴像是失去了動力：「這樣身體會不健康的，旼炫。只喝露水也不行的，你又不是昆蟲，要好好地吃飯呀。」  
狗狗妖精臉上擔憂的表情與軟軟地勸他吃飯的語氣讓黃旼炫低下頭，雙肩微微發顫。  
「旼炫？你哭了嗎？」因為對方的舉動而感到驚慌，金鍾炫站起身來手足無措地解釋：「不是想要責怪旼炫，只是因為擔心你才那樣說的，我──」  
「不是的，鍾炫吶。」原本一直沉默的黃旼炫終於開口了，聲音不受控制地抖動：「因為相信我喝露水的你太可愛，所以才這樣的。」  
過了五秒才反應過來，金鍾炫生氣地豎起耳朵：「難道剛剛都是騙我的嗎？」  
他是真的相信了黃旼炫說的只喝露水生活，而且三餐不定啊──怎麼可以用那種掏心掏肺的表情說謊！  
終於抬起頭的黃旼炫擦掉笑出來的眼淚，想抑制自己的笑容，但對著面前氣呼呼的小狗又忍不住趴回了桌上，背部因為大笑而急促起伏：「鍾炫啊，對不起，但是為什麼這麼可愛啊？」  
憤怒的狗狗妖精表達對他的失望：「我要收回昨天的話，旼炫根本就不是好人。」  
被剝奪了好人稱號的黃旼炫終於不笑了，仰起臉來正視因為被逗弄而悶悶不樂的金鍾炫：「鍾炫吶。」  
小狗別過臉不理他。  
「鍾炫吶。」  
小狗把頭埋進沙拉碗裡吃蔬菜。  
「鍾炫吶。」  
小狗鼓起臉瞪他：「幹嘛呀？」  
「對不起。」黃旼炫的神色變回真摯：「不是故意想騙你，只是因為想看你的反應才那麼說的，以後不會騙你了。」  
「真的？」付出了關心卻被當成笑話的小狗委屈地問。  
「真的。」黃旼炫對他伸出了手：「打勾勾。」  
遲疑著將手指靠近，感覺到對方指尖傳來的暖意時，金鍾炫的怒氣煙消雲散。  
旼炫的手很溫暖呀，他想。

結束了不大平靜的早餐時間，兩人開始尋找鍾炫未來的居住地。  
本來還擔心宜居的地方會不會早就已經被人佔據，但是在黃旼炫帶著他走過了湖泊周圍一公里的範圍後，金鍾炫驚訝地發現這裡乏人問津的程度遠超過自己的想像。  
「為什麼都沒有人在這附近住呢？」躺在草地上打滾的狗狗妖精困惑地發問：「明明就是很舒服的地方啊。」  
融融的陽光照在他白白的耳朵和尾巴上，反射著白銀般的光芒，因為感到眩目而反手遮住了眼睛，黃旼炫低低地回答：「世界上有很多事情都是沒有理由的。」  
「說的也是呢。」沒有察覺到黃旼炫些微的異樣，金鍾炫又打了個滾，然後坐了起來：「我把房子蓋在這裡怎麼樣呢？旼炫？」  
這是一塊有著如茵綠草的平坦土地，周圍生長著數叢茉莉花，還有一棵桃子樹。  
金鍾炫剛走到這裡就停住了步伐，他喜歡這裡的氣味──而且離黃旼炫的木屋很近，走路不用幾分鐘就到了。  
這樣的話以後要找旼炫玩也很方便，小狗滿意地想。  
看著小狗充滿期待的眼神，黃旼炫笑著摸了摸他的頭：「鍾炫喜歡的話，怎麼樣都可以。」  
得到認可的金鍾炫的笑燦爛到他覺得心臟漏跳了一拍。

選定了地址後走回湖泊邊的住處，金鍾炫遠遠就看見三道身影站在木屋前。一個明明是大熱天還穿著黑色斗篷梳著背頭，一個一身白色長袍，還有一個特別壯碩的灰袍者。  
怪異的組合讓金鍾炫拉著黃旼炫的袖子緊張地躲進了遠處的樹叢。  
「怎麼了？」被小狗猛然間的狀態切換弄得發懵，黃旼炫不知為何就自動壓低了聲音：「鍾炫？」  
小狗嚴肅地伸出食指對他比了個噤聲的手勢，用氣音小聲地說：「旼炫家前面有奇怪的人。」  
「嗯？」因為這樣的回答增添了更多疑惑，黃旼炫探頭想看看到底是什麼人讓金鍾炫如此警戒，還沒讓半根頭髮冒出頭就被拉了回來。  
「旼炫的髮色太顯眼了，不可以露出來。」金鍾炫的眼珠一錯不錯地盯著木屋的方向：「我來觀察就可以了。」  
哭笑不得的黃旼炫試圖交涉：「鍾炫吶，說不定是我認識的人啊，不讓我看的話要怎麼分辨呢？」  
「可是他們真的很奇怪啊。」狗狗妖精對於黃旼炫不相信他的直覺不樂地噘嘴：「一個穿著黑斗篷，一個穿著白色的長袍，還有一個穿著灰袍的人特別壯……」  
黃旼炫從樹叢裡「唰」地站了起來。  
金鍾炫大吃一驚：「旼炫？快蹲下，這樣暴露行蹤很危險的！」  
被不由分說地抓著手腕拉起身，金鍾炫在被拎起來奔向木屋時還在試圖阻止黃旼炫：「旼炫？旼炫？你怎麼了——」  
「──啊，居然說我們是怪人？」崔珉起拿著氣錘敲了敲手心：「真是位過分的朋友啊。」  
面紅耳赤的金鍾炫坐在桌子對面，耳朵可憐兮兮地貼著腦袋：「對不起。」  
「珉起，不要欺負他。」黃旼炫伸出手拍了拍小狗的背，獲得一個濕潤的偷瞄後臉板得更僵了：「是因為我沒先和鍾炫提過你們才會誤會的。」  
「沒事沒事，我們看起來的確有點奇怪。」穿著斗篷梳背頭的Aron笑著拍打了一下崔珉起，換來對方一記打在頭頂的氣錘攻擊：「呀珉起！我早上才做好的髮型！」  
「Aron哥那種過時幾百年的造型也好意思說人家怪嗎？現在的吸血鬼早就不流行斗篷和背頭了吧？再說不吸血只喝加鹽番茄汁的你本身就是很奇怪啊！」  
「說什麼啊珉起，那你倒是說說看哪個天使會像你一樣一天到晚跑到黑森林玩，還老是拿氣錘亂打人！」  
一旁圍觀戰局的姜東昊摸摸自己的頭，看了看黃旼炫和他身邊的狗狗妖精的臉色，傻笑著自我介紹：「我是姜東昊，從柑橘島來的巫師，為了收集草藥來這裡的，現在住在森林外圍。」  
「您好。」因為突然動起手的兩人而驚慌的金鍾炫總算碰到了正常人，連忙起身向對方行禮：「我是從東邊王國來的金鍾炫，是隻瑪爾濟斯，請多指教。」  
接收到黃旼炫滿意眼神的姜東昊鬆了一口氣。  
「哥、珉起，別吵了。」持續得有點太長的爭執讓其他三個人都覺得過度，最後黃旼炫和姜東昊上前拉開了正在互相進行幼稚園等級diss的兩人：「再吵屋頂都要掉了。」  
被分開的兩人互瞪了一眼，崔珉起揉了一下自己的手臂抱怨：「Aron哥太過分了，拍得這麼大力，我骨頭都要斷了。」  
「珉起還好吧？」上一秒還在攻擊對方的Aron一個箭步上前捧起他的手臂，心痛的表情任誰看了都不會覺得他就是始作俑者：「哥沒注意力道，對不起。」  
金鍾炫茫然地看著他們。  
「Aron哥和珉起就是這樣子，」一旁的黃旼炫看著他呆住的臉微笑：「習慣就好了。」  
「旼炫的朋友很有趣呢。」金鍾炫側著頭，不知道為什麼心裡有點微妙的失落：「大家常常來找旼炫玩嗎？」  
「Aron哥、東昊和珉起大概一個月會來一次，也會順帶幫我帶一些森林外才能取得的日常用品。」敏銳地發現了小狗的情緒好像有點低下，黃旼炫看向他的雙眸：「鍾炫還在不開心嗎？抱歉，應該早點告訴你Aron哥他們會來的。」  
不是那樣的，是因為原來旼炫有很多好朋友，我並不是最特別的那個而感到不開心。像是吃醋的想法在金鍾炫腦海裡一閃而過，他被自己這種促狹的思想嚇得抖了一下耳朵，用力搖搖頭：「不是旼炫的錯，是我太草木皆兵了。」  
從閃避的眼神看出他並沒有說實話，黃旼炫貼心地沒有再追問下去，只是輕輕地撫上了他的頭。

幾個人──準確地說是Aron和崔珉起──吵鬧著，天色漸漸染上橘黃，坐在桌前吃著帶來的橘子的姜東昊站起身：「我得回去熬魔藥了，現在這個時間點成功率會上升的。」  
還在打鬧的吸血鬼與天使看看外面的暮色，也紛紛起身告辭，黃旼炫送三人出門，金鍾炫則留在廚房裡收拾茶杯和點心盤，垂下的尾巴昭告著他現在鬱悶的心情。  
為什麼會產生那種好像想要獨佔對方關注的想法啊……小狗一邊洗著茶杯一邊想，在差點手滑打破杯子後再也不敢分心，專注地做起了清理工作。  
「旼炫啊，」走出木屋一段距離後，該就此道別的Aron站定腳步，和其他兩個人一起看向今天幾乎始終帶著笑意的黃旼炫：「告訴他了嗎？你的事情？」  
黃旼炫的笑容淡去了一點：「還沒有。」  
「得告訴他啊，如果真的想和他當朋友的話。」崔珉起直快地進言：「不用隱瞞的吧，他感覺不是知道了就會走掉的人。」  
姜東昊摸了摸自己的頭：「不過如果真的是那樣的人的話，走掉也沒關係吧。你還有我們幾個啊。」  
「……會讓他知道的。」黃旼炫低下頭，「我想自己告訴他，所以先不要對他說些什麼，拜託了。」  
看著在夕陽下顯得格外脆弱的高瘦青年，Aron嘆口氣，舉起戴著手套的手一彈指，化成幾隻蝙蝠消失了。  
崔珉起小聲地嘀咕了幾句「人間生物真是麻煩啊」，轉身消失在空氣之中。姜東昊朝黃旼炫揮揮手，拉起巫師長袍的帽子蓋住大半張臉，往森林外圍走去。  
在原地大概站了三分鐘，黃旼炫抬起頭，臉上還是那樣溫和的神情，慢慢踱步著回了木屋。

「旼炫，我這樣放對嗎？」一進到屋裡，小狗就蹦跳著上前詢問他杯盤放置的正確地點，黃旼炫掃視了廚房，對他笑著頷首：「沒錯，鍾炫做得很好。」  
狗狗妖精愉快地搖起了尾巴：「他們都回去了嗎？旼炫去了好久，還以為今天不回家了。」  
黃旼炫失笑，加上站在原地發呆的時間，他也才出門十分鐘不到吧，這樣算很久嗎？「鍾炫是隻黏人的狗狗啊。」  
愛撒嬌的瑪爾濟斯噘嘴否認：「沒有，是旼炫真的去了很久。我都把東西整理好了才回來。」  
「是、是。以後不會放鍾炫一個人待著超過十分鐘的。」因為對方的口是心非而揚起的唇角怎麼樣都下不來，看著金鍾炫黑曜石般的雙眼，黃旼炫心頭一動：「鍾炫想看看森林的秘境嗎？」  
「秘境？」好奇心旺盛的狗狗妖精耳朵一動：「什麼秘境？」  
「現在說出來的話就不是秘境了，」黃旼炫避開了他的問題：「鍾炫只要說想不想看就可以了。」  
金鍾炫眨眨眼，這種問題對他來說根本就不需要猶豫。  
「我想看。」  
「那麼，等天色完全黑了就出發吧。」黃旼炫對他一笑，走到壁爐前拿出詩集閱讀起來。  
接下來的一小時中，無論金鍾炫怎麼在他身邊徘徊著奶聲奶氣地詢問秘境到底是什麼，黃旼炫也沒有回答過半個字，只是在聽見小狗委屈的語氣時將目光從書本上移開，對他比了個「噓」的手勢，接著就帶著微笑繼續沉浸在文字之中。  
不被理睬又因為一直轉圈而耗盡了體力，金鍾炫有點生氣地坐在黃旼炫旁邊的搖椅上，抱著膝蓋自己搖晃著，然後在規律地晃動和柴火的劈啪聲中睡了過去。  
再睜開眼的時候他發現自己被人抱在懷裡，陌生的環境讓他一下張大了眼睛，扭動著身體想從環抱著他的臂彎中掙脫。  
「醒了嗎？」耳邊傳來熟悉的嗓音，緊繃著的身軀瞬間放鬆，金鍾炫撒嬌地小聲哼哼：「好睏……這裡是哪裡？」  
「抱歉，因為鍾炫睡得太熟，不想把你吵醒，所以直接帶你過來了。」黃旼炫低著頭對他輕聲說：「鍾炫要下來嗎？已經到了，我說的秘境。」  
雖然內心很想繼續被黃旼炫抱著，但是作為一隻有尊嚴的狗狗，金鍾炫遺憾地選擇自己下地站好：「這裡是……溪邊？是湖泊附近的那條溪嗎？」恍然間覺得好像在白天時走過這裡，小狗發出疑問。  
泛著銀光的小溪彎曲著流淌在漆黑的大地上，像是劃過黑夜的彗星一樣點綴著黑森林。雖然也很好看，但是應該不到被稱為秘境的程度吧？金鍾炫迷惘地看向身邊的黃旼炫，對方只是對他笑著搖搖頭：「再等一下。」  
茫然地點點頭，下一秒金鍾炫因為灌木叢裡湧出的光輝睜圓了眼。  
是螢火蟲。數以千計的螢火蟲從溪邊的灌木叢裡飛了出來，在白練般的溪水上增添了幽綠色的星芒。漫天飛舞的星光讓金鍾炫看得入了神，沒有注意到一側的黃旼炫也像他看著螢火蟲一樣專注地盯著他。  
眼睛真的很美啊，鍾炫。黃旼炫想。因為看到了他像是寶石閃爍著光芒的雙眼，才想到要帶他來看宛如銀河的美景。看見小狗狗露出沉迷的表情，黃旼炫覺得一路抱著他過來造成的些許疲憊根本不值一提。  
「鍾炫吶。」在只有溪水泠泠聲響的空曠處，這一聲呼喚像是空谷洪鐘一樣。  
被呼喊的小狗眨眼，彎著眼偏過頭回應：「唔？」  
「我可以摸摸你的臉嗎？」黃旼炫也不知道為什麼，現在的感覺好像喝醉了一樣，臉上一片滾燙，心跳還有點急促：「鍾炫說過，要先獲得你的同意才能摸。」  
詫異的小狗張著嘴，耳朵輕輕地豎起又垂下。  
啊，怎麼聽都是奇怪的請求吧，所以被拒絕了也不奇怪。乘著一時的衝動提出了問句的黃旼炫抿著嘴，想著要怎麼補救現在的氣氛時，對方回答了。  
「狗狗是不能隨便讓人摸的。」金鍾炫的尾巴幾不可覺地動了一下：「但是因為是旼炫……所以可以。」  
起承轉合的答案讓黃旼炫笑了，他伸出手，先用手背輕輕觸碰了一下金鍾炫的臉頰，然後將手心順著頰邊的弧度貼了上去。  
和想像的一樣，是摸起來軟軟的、富有彈性的臉。手指摩娑著從臉的上側一路滑下，最後流連在下巴上淺淺的溝槽，黃旼炫像是著迷一般地盯著金鍾炫的臉龐，過於炙熱的視線讓被撫摸著的人忍不住害羞地笑了，像是森林中最甜蜜多汁的果實一樣，令人迷醉。  
唇邊牽起的梨渦像是燒紅的熱鐵，烙印在黃旼炫的手心上，他失魂落魄地放下手。  
他想他可能還需要多一點時間，好準備怎麼啟齒告訴金鍾炫他的秘密。  
因為他不想，也不願意失去這張笑臉。  
哪怕只是想像也不行。


	4. Chapter 4

在第七次感受到對面投來的目光後，金鍾炫放下已經拿到嘴邊的莓果，飛快地抬起頭來直視看著他發呆的青年：「旼炫？」  
來不及收回視線的黃旼炫微微張嘴，垂下眼戳弄碗裡僅剩的一片蔬菜，白皙脖頸上的喉結一動：「什麼？」  
怎麼會是他問自己「什麼」？金鍾炫茫然地朝閃避眼神接觸的黃旼炫開口：「是我臉上沾到了什麼嗎，感覺旼炫一直在看我？」  
他原本以為是自己太敏感，但是那道宛如實體的注視就像有著溫度一樣，一路從他的頭頂掃視到下頷，接著又來回往復，想要忽略也沒有辦法。他困惑著抬起手摸了摸自己的唇畔，確認並沒有任何東西掛在那裡，心底的疑問又更深了。  
「不，沒有東西。」黃旼炫終於回應了他，「只是──只是想確認一些事情。」  
越發不解的金鍾炫歪著頭看他，狗狗眼一閃一閃的。  
黃旼炫再度低下頭：「沒事，真的沒事。快點吃吧，待會還要去鍾炫的房子做最後的裝飾呢。」  
提起即將竣工的小屋，狗狗妖精將一切都拋到了腦後，臉上揚起大大的笑容：「嗯！」  
經過將近一個月的努力，他在黑森林的落腳處終於快要完成了。這段日子他還是住在黃旼炫家，每天一起吃過早餐後就出門將合適的木材一點點搬到選定的地點，然後按照心裡的藍圖搭建出自己的房子。  
有時候真的累了，他就放下蓋房子的事在一旁的草地上打滾，黃旼炫會陪他一起躺在碧綠的草上，不時笑著替他拂去頭上沾到的草屑。有時也會伸手摸摸他的臉和耳朵，然後用溫柔的語氣一邊摸一邊說：「好可愛啊鍾炫吶，是最可愛的小狗狗吧。」  
想到這裡，金鍾炫的耳朵動了動，突然有點不好意思。他本來一直是一隻成熟穩重的狗狗妖精的，但是自從和黃旼炫成為朋友以後，總覺得自己越來越愛撒嬌了，就像一隻剛出生的小奶狗一樣。  
因為羞澀而加快了進食速度，完食的小狗狗站起身：「我們出發吧，旼炫。」

走在金鍾炫身後幾步的地方，黃旼炫看著前面那道透露著雀躍的小小身影，眼底又籠上一層惆悵。  
雖然一個月前就知道金鍾炫不可能永遠和他住在一起，但是隨著這一天越來越接近，他果然還是會捨不得。  
那晚從小溪邊回到家後已經很晚了，金鍾炫打了個哈欠後對他道過晚安，就拿著燭台回房睡下。而按理來說應該也要就寢的他卻怎麼樣也睡不著，最後乾脆泡了杯熱可可坐在壁爐前發呆。  
或許是喜歡上金鍾炫了嗎？他遲疑著想。在溪邊時自己也無法解釋的異樣心情和因為對方的笑臉而迸發的喜悅現在還縈繞在心間，心房被充滿的感覺讓他幾乎要喘不過氣來。品味著二十幾年來初次感受的心情，黃旼炫喝下帶著苦甜味的可可時也忍不住逸出苦澀又甜蜜的笑。  
苦澀是因為知道這樣的情感能獲得相同回報的機率微乎其微；甜蜜是因為他付出了情感的那個人太過美好。  
之後的一個月裡，他試圖降低自己這份沒有來由的喜歡，但卻發現那根本是徒勞無功──金鍾炫總是在一早為他做好豐盛的餐點，開心地和他介紹今天又從附近的狐狸窩裡掏出了幾個雞蛋、發現了哪些美味的果實；一起出門的時候時常因為打破他常識的發現流露出呆呆的表情，經過黃旼炫解釋後又變成恍然大悟的可愛模樣；回到家裡洗澡後又老是喜歡在壁爐前甩著頭弄乾耳朵，但一直弄不乾，最後總是以他撒嬌著讓黃旼炫用毛巾幫他仔細擦乾作終。  
不管是哪一件小事都讓黃旼炫覺得很可愛，他想自己可能是中了什麼迷魂藥，不然怎麼會連半點想從名為金鍾炫的泥淖抽身的力氣都沒有。  
眼裡小小的身影突然一頓，黃旼炫下意識停下腳步：「鍾炫？怎麼了嗎？」  
金鍾炫回過頭來，鼻翼因為嗅聞的動作微微翕動，接著不由分說地抓著黃旼炫的手腕奔跑起來。  
「鍾炫？」被他帶得一個踉蹌，黃旼炫穩住步伐，調整速度配合突然拔足狂奔的金鍾炫：「怎麼了？為什麼突然要跑？」  
狗狗妖精氣喘吁吁地回答，聲音險些就消散在急速流過的風裡：「等一下、等一下再告訴旼炫。」  
一路被帶著跑到了金鍾炫近乎完工的小木屋，兩個人前腳才剛踏進屋裡，後腳就聽見外面震天的雷聲，還有潑天的大雨。  
「呼、呼，差一點就來不及了。」金鍾炫累得癱坐在用樹幹做成的圓椅上：「幸好沒讓旼炫淋到雨。」  
終於恍然大悟的黃旼炫也找了把椅子坐下：「鍾炫剛剛就知道要下雨了嗎？」他走路的時候一直分神想著關於小狗狗的事情，根本沒注意到周圍的環境變化。難怪金鍾炫會突然牽著他的手跑起來，外面雨幕打落的聲音聽起來完全已經是暴風雨的規模了。  
「因為突然聞到了很濃的水氣的味道。」金鍾炫動了動耳朵，身後小小的捲曲的尾巴因為得意搖動起來：「我很敏感的呀，對於氣味。」  
黃旼炫的眼裡盈著笑意，他摸了摸小狗寫滿了「誇獎我吧誇獎我吧」幾個字的臉，真心實意地吐出讚美：「鍾炫做得很好。」  
得到稱讚的小狗狗仰起臉，對他笑得彎了眼，黃旼炫的心被這個笑變成了濡濕的糖球，軟軟甜甜的，他將手掌往下移到狗狗妖精的下頷，用手指輕輕地、像是逗弄小動物般地搔了搔那裡軟軟的肉。  
怕癢的小狗狗盒盒笑起來：「旼炫幹嘛呀，好癢。」  
沒有回答他的問題，黃旼炫只是凝視著他，然後放下手，笑著搖搖頭。  
只是想趁你離開我的生活以前，再多收藏一些可愛的樣子。這樣也許會造成對方負擔的話黃旼炫說不出口，只是用眷戀而憂傷的眼神看著眼前笑得愉快的金鍾炫。  
但是出乎他意料的，金鍾炫伸出了手，然後如法炮製了剛剛他對小狗狗做的事情。  
一開始因為錯愕而凝固的表情很快因為傳來的酥麻感而融化，他無奈又憐愛地笑著，看向玩得正起勁的金鍾炫：「鍾炫吶，這是在做什麼？」  
「因為要公平，所以我也對旼炫做一次。」小狗狗認真地解說著自己這麼做的理由，一邊努力地變換著手指的角度與力道：「旼炫不癢嗎？」  
「癢。」雖然他覺得心底的癢大過於生理的，因為看似邏輯嚴密實際上卻毫無道理的回答而真心實意地笑起來：「好玩嗎，鍾炫？」  
小狗狗放下了手，對他微笑：「好玩，因為旼炫終於真的笑了。」  
黃旼炫呼吸一滯。  
「旼炫最近好像都不太開心。」認真地看著他，金鍾炫開始闡述最近對於同居者的觀察：「雖然會笑，但是感覺是為了不讓人擔心所以才露出那樣的表情……旼炫為什麼不開心呢？如果能告訴我的話，我也會替旼炫想辦法的。」  
啊，他還以為掩飾得很好呢，但是小狗比自己想像得敏銳許多啊。黃旼炫苦笑，搖搖頭想要否認自己是強顏歡笑，小狗卻難得強硬地先發言了：「旼炫不可以騙我，我們約好的，還有打勾勾。」  
張了張嘴，黃旼炫最後還是將那句「鍾炫吶，我沒事，不用擔心我」吞回肚子裡。  
要說實話嗎？但是說出那種話的話，金鍾炫會怎麼想呢？會因為他隱晦的心意而感到困擾嗎？  
面對狗狗妖精正襟危坐的嚴肅模樣，黃旼炫斟酌了片刻，最後採用了自己覺得適當的措辭：「因為鍾炫就要搬走了，想到以後又是一個人，覺得有點寂寞。」  
金鍾炫眨了眨眼，看著黃旼炫有點發紅的耳尖：「但是旼炫還有Aron哥他們啊。」  
難以解釋Aron哥與東昊珉起他們在自己心裡只是好友，但眼前的小狗是喜歡的對象，黃旼炫最終只能說出一句：「鍾炫不一樣。」  
小狗的耳朵動了動：「我對旼炫來說是特別的嗎？」  
「嗯。」黃旼炫悶悶地回應，這是他第一次當面對金鍾炫表達自己的感情，緊張的同時又有些期待他會怎麼回覆。  
下一刻，溫熱的身軀跳到他懷裡，力道衝擊下黃旼炫差點就往後倒了下去，幸好他坐的椅子靠著牆，只是往後傾了一下就停住了。他驚訝地看著突然撲上來的狗狗妖精，小狗也正用閃著水光的眼盯著他。  
「旼炫對我來說也是特別的。」小狗的尾巴晃動著掃過托住他背部的黃旼炫的手，「所以現在覺得很開心。」  
被毛茸茸的尾巴一下一下地搔過，黃旼炫覺得自己快要忘記怎麼呼吸了。他強壓著內心的悸動開口：「真的嗎？我對鍾炫而言也是特別的存在嗎？」  
「當然呀，我喜歡和旼炫待在一起。」動個不停的耳朵昭示著內心的愉悅，金鍾炫笑眯眯地捧起黃旼炫傻笑的臉：「不用覺得寂寞，我會每天都去找旼炫的。」  
「嗯？」被突然砸到頭上的幸福感擊暈的黃旼炫發出一聲鼻音。  
「旼炫忘記我為什麼要在這裡住下來了嗎？」狗狗妖精因為對方遺忘了他的話而垂下尾巴：「因為想陪伴旼炫，才在這附近找地方定居，所以不會讓旼炫覺得孤單的。」  
「沒有忘記，只是……因為覺得太不真實了而不敢相信。」得到了保證的黃旼炫眉眼彎彎，摸摸他的頭：「鍾炫吶，謝謝你。」  
不用謝的，因為我沒有旼炫的話也會覺得很孤單──藏著私心的小狗狗享受著溫暖的懷抱，偷偷地想。

金鍾炫搬走的這晚，黃旼炫又失眠了。  
晚餐後泡了熱可可，想問金鍾炫要不要來一杯，問出口後才想起屋子裡只剩自己；捧著詩集讀的時候再也沒有奶音問自己看的是什麼書，那些抽象的詩句想表達什麼；壁爐前少了那個甩著耳朵烘乾毛髮的身影；睡前洗漱完畢後，他習慣性地想去客房向小狗說聲晚安，一直到握住客房的門把時才意識到裡面已經沒有人了。  
啊，鍾炫是真的走了。黃旼炫鬆開手，淡金色的頭髮散落在眼前，無措地獨自面對這份事實。他幾乎快要想不起來一個月前還沒有金鍾炫時自己是怎麼過的，那個身影不知不覺間就將他的日常生活一筆筆填滿，導致現在他覺得一整天都空洞而無趣。  
雖然答應了他會每天來玩，但是不到白天的話也不可能來拜訪吧？看著窗外濃墨般的夜色，黃旼炫苦澀地轉身，打開木屋的門走出屋外。  
月光水一般地瀉落在湖面上，平靜的湖面只有魚兒偶爾冒出的吐泡聲。周圍的樹林寂靜地像是被施了噤聲咒語，就連風拂過枝葉的摩擦聲也欠奉。  
心煩意亂卻無法獲得排解的黃旼炫盯著湖面，接著緩緩朝湖水走去。  
隨著他的接近，冒泡的魚兒像是害怕般地全都銷聲匿跡了。腳踝、小腿、腰部──黃旼炫將整個身體都浸入冰涼的湖水中，仰著臉看向月明星稀的夜幕。  
鍾炫在新家過得怎麼樣呢？會不會不習慣那裡？或許會因為想念自己而一樣失眠嗎？腦中的思緒發散著，黃旼炫時而蹙眉時而微笑，就像陰晴不定的初秋天氣一樣。  
將頭顱也沉進水中，黃旼炫閉著眼感受水流在他身體的碰觸──雖然並不喜歡自己的秘密帶來的一切，但水帶給他的安心感卻刻在骨子裡無法否認。在湖水裡沉澱了自己的心情，黃旼炫猛地發力將自己從水中拉起，動作的同時卻感受了一股往他而來的波動。  
黃旼炫不敢置信地張大了眼。  
他剛才一直想著的人，此刻就在他的眼前，而且還著急地向他撲來。  
「旼炫！」紅著眼眶的金鍾炫努力地擺動著因為不會游泳而笨拙的手腳，總算碰到黃旼炫的時候因為筋疲力竭而環住了他的頸項，軟軟的奶音帶上了強烈的驚慌與害怕：「你在做什麼啊！是想就這樣死掉嗎？我說了會每天來找旼炫的，為什麼做這種事？」  
察覺到攀在身上的小狗的無助和氣憤，黃旼炫因為對方的誤會感到好笑的同時又覺得心頭酸軟，張開雙手擁抱住他，低聲說：「不是的，我不是想要自殺，只是待在水裡會讓我放鬆一點。」  
小狗抬起臉來惡狠狠地瞪他：「那也、那也不能把頭放在水裡那麼久，我看到旼炫頭朝下飄著的時候，以為我來得太晚了，」想到剛剛看到的驚悚畫面，金鍾炫更生氣了：「為什麼我一不在身邊旼炫就做這種讓人擔心的事情呢，以為旼炫可以好好照顧自己的。」  
「鍾炫吶，對不起。」因為對方滿溢的擔憂之情而乖乖道歉，黃旼炫笑著看向形容狼狽的小狗：「鍾炫為什麼會來呢？現在應該是睡覺時間了吧。」  
平常這個時間他們兩個早就都該入睡了，但是金鍾炫卻出乎意料地出現在了這裡，他能理解成鍾炫也不習慣新家，所以跑來找他嗎？  
小狗噘著嘴別開眼：「……因為睡不著。」  
「嗯？」抱著他的人耐心地詢問：「為什麼睡不著？是床鋪不好睡嗎？」  
「不是，床是旼炫幫我做的床，很好躺。」小狗狗的耳朵豎起又放下，用模糊的聲音吐露真相：「沒有旼炫唱歌的聲音，所以睡不著。」  
黃旼炫的顴骨緩緩升起。  
「所以才來找我嗎？」用一隻手攬著他的腰，另一隻手輕輕拍著小狗的頭頂：「是沒有搖籃曲就睡不著的小狗狗呢，鍾炫。」這樣依賴著他該怎麼辦呢，就算想說服自己放手也做不到啊。  
因為覺得丟臉而垂首躲開他的注視，下一秒金鍾炫就被輕輕捏著下巴抬起臉，忸怩慌亂的神情一分不差地映入黃旼炫眼底，一股暖意倏地盈滿了胸腔。如果告訴這個人自己的秘密的話，他是不會拋下自己的吧？帶著這樣的心情，黃旼炫開口：「鍾炫吶，我有事情想──」  
「哈嚏！」懷裡濕漉漉的小狗打了一個大噴嚏。  
坦露真心的氛圍戛然而止，鼻頭紅紅的金鍾炫看著神情複雜的黃旼炫，泛著水霧的眼睛可憐兮兮地眨呀眨。  
「我們先上岸吧。」黃旼炫因為他不安的樣子笑了，抱著他走到了木屋前：「鍾炫今天要在我家睡嗎？」  
狗狗妖精動了動蜷成一團的身體：「可以嗎？」  
「當然，客房裡鍾炫的東西都還好好擺著的。」懷裡的小狗小心翼翼的語氣逗笑了他：「但我們還是先把身體弄乾吧，一起烤火嗎？」  
和初次見面時太過雷同的場景讓金鍾炫自己也難為情地笑了：「好，還要旼炫幫我擦頭髮。」  
「會幫鍾炫擦乾的，耳朵和尾巴也會好好地擦。」

坐在壁爐前的黃旼炫輕輕放下手裡的毛巾，靠在搖椅裡換了衣服的金鍾炫已經睡著了，不知道是不是做了什麼美夢，臉上笑著的同時捲捲的尾巴也一下下動著。  
橘黃的光芒照在他翹起的唇角，黃旼炫注視著他的睡顏，在他的額角落下一個羽毛般的親吻。  
下次吧，下次他就會告訴鍾炫了，關於他的事情。黃旼炫想，然後也在暖洋洋的空氣中睡了過去。


	5. Chapter 5

對於來應門的人是那天見過的狗狗妖精這件事，Aron有點驚訝。  
「不是說他要搬出去嗎，怎麼現在……？」脫下手套走進木屋裡，看著走在前面的金鍾炫，Aron壓低了聲音問一旁的黃旼炫：「你們在玩什麼蓋小屋遊戲嗎？」  
黃旼炫難得露出傻笑：「因為鍾炫說不聽我唱歌睡不著，所以晚上他還是來我家睡。」  
看著眼前餐桌上明顯是兩人份的餐盤：「那麼這個是？」  
「啊，鍾炫擔心我一個人住會吃些奇怪的東西，所以會做三餐給我，然後兩個人一起用餐。」  
Aron以為成為吸血鬼後就沒有能讓他感到窒息的事情了，但他顯然是高估了自己。他深吸了一口氣，朝看起來完全已經是戀愛傻瓜的黃旼炫發問：「那他家呢？你們一起蓋的房子放著生灰嗎？」其實他更想問你們這樣乾脆就一直同居不好嗎，但是生怕會得到肉麻的回答，他還是選擇了拐彎的問法。  
「啊，我們有時候也會帶著飯去那裡吃的。」黃旼炫正經地回答：「鍾炫喜歡那裡的茉莉花和桃子樹，很適合野餐。」  
Aron開始有種我是誰我為什麼要出現在這裡的感覺。  
一起前來拜訪的崔珉起與姜東昊倒是沒有他的懷疑人生感，只是詫異於金鍾炫居然能和黃旼炫待在同一個屋簷下這麼久，而且看起來還很高興：「不會覺得有點壓力嗎？旼炫那麼在意整潔。」姜東昊問。  
「啊，可是這樣按照規律擺好，也打掃乾淨的話，生活起來不是也會比較舒服嗎？」金鍾炫笑著回答，顯然一點也不覺得那算是問題。  
「難怪你們兩個處得來啊。」崔珉起看了看和黃旼炫獨居時差不多整齊，只是所有日用品都變成了兩份的屋子，心裡產生了和Aron相同的疑問──這樣搬家的意義在哪裡啊？  
「總之，還沒有恭喜鍾炫搬了新家呢。」從強烈的自我質疑中回過神的Aron開口，雖然那棟新家大概已經被定位成了度假別墅，但是作為有禮貌的吸血鬼，一份基本的喬遷賀禮還是要送上的：「我聽說東邊王國的人民都喜歡這種……糖果？雖然不是什麼很貴的禮物，希望能表達我的祝賀。」  
受寵若驚地接過一大袋小熊軟糖，狗狗妖精的耳朵像晴空中的白雲往上飄起：「謝謝您，是我非常喜歡的糖果。」以前在村莊時常常會買來吃的，但自從戰亂爆發導致貨幣急速貶值，糖果逐漸成為貴族們專屬的零嘴後，他已經很久沒有吃到小熊軟糖了。  
一旁的崔珉起被Aron沒有事先說好的送禮行動一噎，在長袍袖口裡摸了一會，掏出一小袋東西：「那麼我就送這個，比Aron哥的好多了。」  
感激又疑惑地接過小小的棉布袋，聽到裡面東西發出的清脆碰撞聲，金鍾炫嚇得將袋子往回遞：「不行，這太貴重了──」  
那聽起來像是銀幣的碰撞聲，而且從重量看來數量應該還不少，對於全副身家只有十個銀幣的他來說是筆龐大的財產，他不可能收下。  
「拿著吧。」崔珉起拒絕接回那袋銀幣，「天堂又用不到銀幣，這些是我從做壞事的地精身上搜刮的，不用擔心來路。」  
驚慌的金鍾炫下意識看向黃旼炫，後者對他投以寬慰的眼神：「珉起送出去的東西不會再拿回去的，收下吧，鍾炫。」  
小狗狗這才乖乖地收下了這份禮物。  
輪到最後的姜東昊抓了抓頭，冥思苦想半晌後開口：「我沒有糖也沒有銀幣，不過明天晚上光明精靈要舉行慶典，也邀請了我，或許鍾炫想去玩嗎？」  
話音方落，Aron和崔珉起就變了臉色，就連黃旼炫也隱去了嘴角的笑，姜東昊不明所以地看了一眼眾人，然後反應過來「啊」了一聲，著急地解釋：「我不是故意──」  
Aron迅速地向崔珉起打了個眼色，崔珉起會意，上前一把摀住姜東昊的嘴把他拉到旁邊，Aron笑著向困惑的金鍾炫解釋：「東昊應該是昨天熬魔藥熬太晚才亂說話的，我們讓他冷靜一下。」  
「這樣嗎？」雖然覺得眼前的灰袍巫師神采奕奕的樣子一點都不像是太睏了亂說話的模樣，但是既然他們都這麼說了，自己也無法再追究：「要好好保重身體啊，幾位。」  
三人組拉扯出一個禮貌而不失尷尬的微笑——被捂住嘴的姜東昊是用眼睛笑的。  
「鍾炫，Aron哥他們也許會想吃點東西，我們去附近找找食物吧。」沉默許久的黃旼炫突然叫了他，金鍾炫疑惑地回望，但黃旼炫只是溫和地用眼神徵詢他的意見，對視片刻後，金鍾炫點了點頭：「好。」  
兩人拿著藤籃走出屋外，崔珉起這才放下摀著姜東昊嘴巴的手：「真是，不是早就約好不能在旼炫前面提到那幾個字的嗎？」  
差點死於無法呼吸的姜東昊委屈：「我只是不小心忘記了，你們突然就開始送禮，我又沒有準備，所以一時之間只想到那個了啊。」  
帶著安撫意味地拍了拍巫師的背，Aron憂心地望著兩人離開的方向，內心只盼望這件小事不會在那兩人之中引起什麼風波。  
「旼炫，黑森林裡面真的住著光明精靈嗎？」和黃旼炫並肩走了一段路後，按捺不住好奇心的小狗發問：「是傳說中的光明精靈？」  
在大陸流傳的古老傳說中，光明精靈是與這片天地同壽的存在，他們生於日月交會的破曉時分，天生就擁有出眾的歌舞與治療能力。但是從大陸上的第一發戰火爆發開始，這支種族就像從世上銷聲匿跡了一樣，再也找尋不到他們存在的痕跡。有人說是因為他們厭倦了錯綜複雜的世道，也有人說他們是不忍心看見生靈塗炭所以選擇隱居。無論如何，對從小就聽說過光明精靈傳聞卻從未見過實體的金鍾炫而言，姜東昊提出的一起參加慶典無疑是個非常具有誘惑力的提議。  
「是的，就是吟遊詩人們歌頌的那種光明精靈。」黃旼炫看著他閃爍著光彩的眼微笑：「鍾炫很想去嗎？」  
「很好奇光明精靈是什麼樣的，」金鍾炫坦率地說出自己的想法：「所以想要自己見識看看。」  
黃旼炫垂下眼：「這樣啊。」  
感受到身邊的人情緒似乎不太對勁，狗狗妖精的眼珠轉了轉，突然想到黃旼炫是不能離開湖邊的，這樣的話，如果自己去赴會，黃旼炫就得一個人待在家裡了。想到這裡，金鍾炫又急忙搖頭：「不，不是的，我一點都不想看光明精靈。」  
因為他剎那間反轉的態度而停下腳步，黃旼炫再度確認：「真的不想去？」  
「嗯！」小狗狗堅定地點頭。  
黃旼炫嘆了口氣，摸摸他的頭：「真是不會說謊啊，鍾炫。你的尾巴垂得很下面呢。」  
金鍾炫驚慌地去摸自己的尾巴。  
黃旼炫笑了起來：「鍾炫吶，為什麼要騙我不想去？」  
被識破的小狗甩著出賣了自己的尾巴，悶悶不樂：「因為旼炫一個人會很孤單的，不可以讓旼炫自己在家。」  
雖然是預想中的答案，但從他的口中吐露，聽起來總是特別悅耳。黃旼炫微微彎腰平視噘著嘴的小狗：「謝謝你，鍾炫。但我不想成為綁住你的枷鎖，所以想做的事情就去做吧。」  
小狗生氣地豎起耳朵：「旼炫不是枷鎖，我真的不想去！」他討厭黃旼炫總是壓抑著自己不敢對他要求更多的樣子，明明是彼此特別的存在不是嗎，為什麼要這樣呢：「因為比起去看光明精靈更想和旼炫待在一起才不想去的，並不是因為被束縛住的關係！」  
被突然情緒爆發的小狗狗嚇了一跳，黃旼炫拉住他的手腕：「鍾炫，對不──」  
「旼炫不要再說對不起了，」越說越替他覺得委屈，金鍾炫盯著黃旼炫籠罩愁緒的臉訴說：「為什麼要一直對不起呢？明明很多時候都是我無理取鬧，但是旼炫還是笑著和我道歉。現在也是，明明、明明就是因為我不想看旼炫覺得抱歉的樣子才生氣的，你也不是選擇罵我，而是立刻道歉了。」  
因為我不想看你不開心啊──黃旼炫想回答他，但是金鍾炫因為激動而哽咽的聲音讓他手足無措，最後乾脆一把將狗狗妖精擁入懷中，試圖以此安撫他。  
「旼炫是笨蛋啊，溫柔的笨蛋，」黃旼炫胸口傳來的急促心跳聲讓金鍾炫更想哭了：「不要只顧著我想什麼，旼炫也有自己想要做的事情吧？所以不要老是覺得遷就我就好，就算對我提出要求也可以，因為我珍視著旼炫，所以也會想盡力完成旼炫的請求，我想讓旼炫開心，就像旼炫對我一樣。」  
黃旼炫緊緊地抱住他，感覺自己失去了言語的能力。  
是的，他總是那樣。因為不想成為在意的人的負擔，所以就算有時也想任性地做些什麼，最終還是會因為考量到各種因素而打消念頭。就像明明不願意金鍾炫搬走，但還是順應他的意願替他找地方蓋房子；明明從內心到肌膚的每一寸都渴望懷裡的人永遠不要與他分開，但還是裝作無所謂地鼓勵他去慶典。  
可是現在他對自己說不要那樣。聽從自己的想法做就可以了，因為他想要自己開心。  
「別哭了，鍾炫，不要哭了。」撫摸著小狗狗聳動著的後背：「再哭我會很心疼的，所以不要哭了。」  
「又、又不是說不哭就、停得下來。」懷裡的狗狗妖精抽泣著回答，因為喘不過氣而頻頻停頓：「黃旼炫笨蛋、大笨蛋。」  
「是，我是笨蛋。」好脾氣地包容金鍾炫的指控，黃旼炫笑著用袖角拭去他的眼淚：「這樣的話，為了笨蛋哭泣的鍾炫不是更笨嗎？所以快停下來吧。」  
被說是笨蛋中的笨蛋，金鍾炫抬起眼軟綿綿地瞪了他一眼：「我很聰明。」  
「是，鍾炫是世界上最聰明的狗狗妖精。」將他臉上的淚痕擦乾，黃旼炫放開了擁抱他的雙臂：「那麼，聰明的狗狗妖精真的不想去看光明精靈嗎？」  
「不想。」惡狠狠的奶音嚴正拒絕。  
「但是光明精靈的慶典幾十年才有一次呢。」黃旼炫對眼前的小狗拋出誘餌，「聽說慶典上會有非常美味的果酒。」  
「……真的不想，」小狗遲疑著舔了舔嘴唇：「可以拜託東昊幫我們帶一點果酒回來嗎？」  
看著無聲竊笑的黃旼炫，金鍾炫漲紅了臉：「我只是問一下。」  
「就像剛剛鍾炫說的，你希望我開心，我也希望鍾炫能高興，」拉起他的手，黃旼炫捏了捏小狗軟軟的掌心：「所以我們鍾炫想去參加的話就去吧，回來再跟我說都看到了什麼，這樣就像我也去了，好嗎？」  
對著黃旼炫真摯的神情，金鍾炫猶豫了很久，終於還是點了點頭。

雖然對於金鍾炫表示想參加感到驚訝，但姜東昊並沒有追問太多。隔天傍晚，他來到黃旼炫的木屋前，正準備敲門時，門被從裡面打開，黃旼炫和金鍾炫走了出來。  
「旼炫一個人在家也要好好吃飯。」金鍾炫搖著尾巴囑咐金髮青年，後者微笑著對他點頭。  
明明是寵物卻反過來關懷主人的感覺衝擊了姜東昊，他搓一搓冒起雞皮疙瘩的手臂，總算了解為什麼Aron哥和崔珉起昨天要露出那種受不了的表情。  
得益於驅敵魔藥的功效，一路走到光明精靈領地的金鍾炫與姜東昊沒有碰到任何怪物阻攔。在天邊最後一絲暮光被黑暗吞噬時，他們抵達了光明精靈的領地。  
光明精靈們熱情地迎接他們，姜東昊笑著與眾人問候，有幾個拿著樂器的精靈湊近問他關於樂譜的問題，姜東昊一一回答後又拿過樂器撥弄給精靈看，兩邊有來有往地討論著，氣氛熱絡。  
另一邊的狗狗妖精則是被孩子們團團圍住。長著尖耳朵，有著柔順披肩金髮的男孩女孩們好奇地看著他頭上的耳朵和身後的尾巴，圍觀了一陣，終於有個小男孩好奇地開口：「為什麼你有狗狗的耳朵和尾巴？」  
「因為我是狗狗妖精啊。」金鍾炫笑著回答，蹲下身看著眼裡充滿了驚奇的孩子：「想摸看看嗎？」  
「可以嗎？」旁邊的小女孩怯生生地開口，金鍾炫對著她鼓勵地笑：「輕輕地摸就沒問題。」  
幾個膽大的孩子伸出小手碰了碰他的耳朵，金鍾炫讓白白軟軟的耳朵動了一下，孩子們興奮地大叫起來。  
「狗狗妖精的耳朵會動！」一個孩子飛奔到自己的母親懷裡：「媽媽！媽媽！我長大也要當狗狗妖精！」  
他的母親哭笑不得地彈了一下他的額頭。  
後面宴會正式開始，孩子們被帶到了另一邊玩耍，金鍾炫捧著果酒小口啜飲，看著眼前光明精靈們歡歌縱舞，本該因為好奇心得到滿足而愉快的心情卻總是少了一點什麼。  
旼炫現在一個人在家裡做什麼呢？喝著香甜的果酒，金鍾炫對著篝火出神。是像平常一樣在壁爐前讀書嗎，還是在等待著自己回去和他講述今天的見聞？  
越想越覺得坐不住，就連光明精靈的表演也只讓他想到那個髮色和精靈們如出一轍的男人。金鍾炫走到了專注欣賞歌舞的姜東昊身邊：「東昊，抱歉，我想我得先離開了，再請你代我問候一聲。」  
姜東昊吃驚地看向他，在接觸到他明顯心不在焉的眼神後明白了什麼，從袖中掏出一瓶魔藥：「認得路吧？回去的時候記得用這個，不然會有夜行性的怪物攻擊你的。」  
低聲道過謝，金鍾炫攏了攏身上的衣服，轉身朝夜色中的森林中心走去。  
急於趕回湖邊的小屋，金鍾炫的步伐從剛離開光明精靈領地時的正常速度逐漸加快，到了最後簡直是狂奔起來。因為想著很快就能到的關係，他甚至也顧不上打開姜東昊給的魔藥，只是一味朝森林內部奔跑。  
他想黃旼炫了，很想很想。他想或許是黃旼炫對他下了什麼魔藥，不然為什麼所有情感都像是被操控了一樣，只要想到黃旼炫就覺得很幸福，看見他笑也會忍不住笑，遇到他憂鬱的時候也會跟著悶悶不樂起來。  
金鍾炫知道自己應該是喜歡上了黃旼炫，所以在他對自己說他是特別的存在時才會開心得像是得到了全世界，在他以為自己睡著而在額頭上留下親吻時才會心跳飛快。  
也許是因為果酒太香醇，也許是他因為再也按捺不住自己的心情，他現在就想見到黃旼炫，告訴他自己喜歡他，想永遠和他在一起。  
懷揣著緊張而期待的心，金鍾炫繼續前進。但一陣黑霧忽然出現在他身邊，嘶啞而蒼老的聲音自霧中傳來，帶著戲謔與快意：「看看我發現了什麼，一隻小狗？」  
被突來的變故嚇住，金鍾炫停下了腳步，尾巴警戒地豎起，努力保持鎮定：「你是誰？」  
「我是誰？哈哈哈哈，我只是個肚子餓的過路人。」像是無數金屬利器刮擦著發出的聲音讓金鍾炫難受地皺眉：「看來我今天的晚餐有著落啦，一隻瑪爾濟斯……咦，這個味道？」  
黑色影子在他身周盤旋了幾圈，然後大笑起來：「有趣，有趣！我說小狗，你認識那個住在湖邊的怪物？」  
「怪……物？」金鍾炫茫然地重複，湖邊不是就住著旼炫而已嗎，哪來的怪物？  
「你不知道啊，」故作驚訝的語氣明顯得過於做作，黑影興高采烈地說：「那個金色頭髮的人──噢，不對。他不是人。」  
金鍾炫的臉色開始蒼白，他總覺得接下來會聽到一些不願知道的事。  
「他是光明精靈──和塞壬的混血。」帶著嘲弄的笑聲滿滿地都是惡意：「極度善良和極度邪惡的結合體，不是怪物又是什麼呢？」

黃旼炫披上一件外袍，推開木屋的門想到湖邊散散心，一走出門卻發現湖泊邊上坐著一個熟悉的身影。  
「鍾炫？」一陣錯愕後快步上前，確認抱膝坐著的的確是他心心念念的小狗狗，黃旼炫驚喜之餘又困惑不已：「慶典這麼快就結束了嗎？怎麼一個人坐在這裡吹風？」  
「我提前走了……」金鍾炫依然把頭埋在雙膝之間，回答的聲音聽起來有些無力：「我喝了太多果酒，有點醉了，想要在這裡清醒一下。」  
「那也不能這樣吹風啊。」無奈地看著任性的小狗，黃旼炫試圖讓他回屋裡休息：「鍾炫吶，在這裡會感冒的，我們回去房子裡面吧，嗯？」  
感受到聲音裡滿滿的擔心與溫柔，金鍾炫的雙肩抖了抖，終於把頭從膝蓋上抬了起來：「旼炫。」  
「怎麼了？不舒服？」看著他彷彿快哭出來的神情，黃旼炫心頭一緊，伸手想去探他的額溫。  
「旼炫，為什麼不告訴我呢，」金鍾炫清澈的雙眼望著他：「你是光明精靈和塞壬混血的事情？」  
黃旼炫的手懸在空中，再也沒有往前一吋。  
問出口後金鍾炫就後悔了，黃旼炫現在的眼神黯淡得讓他的心像是被人狠狠揪住一樣。  
「鍾炫都知道了嗎？」黃旼炫將手收回，聲音平靜，帶著不易察覺的顫抖。  
他寧願不知道，更寧願那是謊言──金鍾炫想。回來路上遇見那道黑影說完那句話後就被他用姜東昊的魔藥趕跑了，他一個人丟了魂似的拖著腳步往這裡走，等看到了木屋後卻又不知道該怎麼面對黃旼炫，最後只好自己呆呆地坐在湖邊。  
塞壬──傳說中的海妖，歌聲有蠱惑人心的力量，尤其擅長以歌聲引誘水手駛入暗流之中，大陸每年發生的海難裡總是少不了祂們的參與。  
所以那時候聽見了歌聲後想親近旼炫，是因為塞壬的緣故嗎？自己喜歡上旼炫也是因為每天聽著他唱搖籃曲而被迷惑的關係嗎？沒有準備的情況下接收到的真相讓金鍾炫既錯亂又迷惘，他確實想過自己對於旼炫的感情似乎來得太過熱烈又突然，但是一直將原因歸結於和旼炫一拍即合，從來沒有想過是受到對方能力的影響。  
「我不知道該怎麼告訴你。」黃旼炫默然片刻後開口：「我說過的吧，我有不得不待在這裡的理由。那個理由就是我是精靈與塞壬的後代，森林的生物畏懼又厭惡我，所以我只能離群索居在這片湖邊。」  
啊，原來是這樣。金鍾炫像是被抽去了空氣的皮球。  
那道黑影沒有騙人，旼炫真的是塞壬。現在他連騙自己這不是真的都不行了。  
金鍾炫臉上失落的神情讓黃旼炫的心臟一陣疼痛：「我沒有想過要欺騙你，鍾炫。一直沒告訴你是因為害怕失去你，想等時機成熟了再親口說。我不會傷害你，過去、現在、未來都是。但是如果你有所顧慮的話，」黃旼炫的話音一頓，艱難地逼自己說出後面的話：「那麼，我們就不再往來也沒關係。」  
不是的。不是覺得旼炫欺騙我，也不覺得你想傷害我。只是怕自己對你的感情並不純粹。雖然想解釋，但一時間接踵而來的打擊讓金鍾炫什麼都說不出來，只能無助地凝望著他。  
雖然期待著會有所不同，但結局果然還是一樣嗎。對於金鍾炫的不言不語感到絕望，黃旼炫的雙唇用力抿住，到了幾乎發白的地步。  
長長的沉默後，黃旼炫率先站起身，將身上披著的外袍解下，輕輕繫在金鍾炫身上。接著露出了金鍾炫已經很久沒看過的，帶著悲傷的笑。  
「別著涼了，早點回家吧。」他說：「晚安——還有，永別了，鍾炫。」


	6. Chapter 6

皮埃爾謹慎地在樹叢中尋找可行的路徑。  
蕭瑟的秋風吹過他滿是鬍髭的粗糙臉龐，涼意鑽入他的鼻孔，這個五大三粗的獵人忍不住打了個噴嚏。  
「喔，這該死的天氣。」他摸摸腰上綁著的匕首，發出幾句咒罵：「和該死的領主。」  
皮埃爾是這片領地中的某個普通獵戶。家裡除了他與妻子外還有兩個孩子，日常開銷全靠他平時在村莊附近捕上幾隻有著油光水滑毛皮的小傢伙和妻子織布的微薄報酬支付。本來勉強也算是過得下去，甚至還能稱得上是村子裡的寬裕人家，但幾天前領主下達的命令改變了他愜意的生活。  
穿著保養得鋥亮的盔甲，領主的私兵騎著馬在村莊裡吹著號角宣傳：「為了敬獻讚頌我們偉大的王師，各村莊都要上交一樣稀世奇珍！不從者全村都得多服三個月苦役！」  
想到這裡，皮埃爾緊了緊身上老舊的皮衣，再度啐了一口。  
領主口中的王師，是半個月前終於征服了半片大陸，來自東邊的王國軍。那一行軍隊也曾經路過他的村子，村民們好奇地站在路旁圍觀這一群高頭大馬的紅髮騎士，有孩子掙脫了大人的懷抱想湊近看看他們的模樣，然後就被人用馬鞭抽得遍體鱗傷。  
「別用髒手碰我的馬。」那個人收回馬鞭後冷冷地說，像是嚴寒中的堅冰：「再有下次就不只是受傷了。」  
就為了領主要向這群囂張跋扈之人表現他歸降的拳拳之心，他不得不在這樣的鬼天氣中來到這裡──他四十年來從沒想過要踏進的地方，黑森林。  
村莊附近都是貧瘠的土地，要找出什麼珍寶是不可能的。架不住村長與其他村民的請求，還有妻子愁容滿佈的臉，他咬著牙逞了一回英雄，自告奮勇來替大夥兒尋找能夠交差的目標。  
然而一跨進黑森林的地界，他就有些後悔了。這裡不像一般的森林充滿生機和綠意，密集的樹冠將這裡與世隔絕，不知道是不是心理作用，他連看著草叢中跳動的小兔子都覺得牠們的眼睛發著不尋常的紅光。  
或許我該離開這兒。皮埃爾吞了口口水，後退了幾步，正想逃出這詭譎的地方時，一道黑影悄悄地出現在他身後。  
「噢，人類？」蒼老粗礪的聲音響起，強壯的獵人嚇得腳下一滑，向後跌坐在地。  
「可真膽小。」黑影磔磔怪笑，被他滑稽的模樣取悅：「告訴我，人類，是什麼讓你膽敢進來這裡？」  
被超出認知的怪物弄得六神無主，皮埃爾飽經風霜的臉上豆大的眼淚滾落：「我的天，請您饒過我吧，我會立刻離開的，請饒我一命。」  
「我問你為什麼來這裡，人類。」黑影缺乏耐心地加重語氣，快速地盤旋在發抖的大漢身旁，彷彿掠奪了所有空氣的恐懼感讓皮埃爾崩潰地大叫：「我只是來找獻給領主的珍寶！可我什麼都還沒找到！饒了我！」  
黑影停止了動作，就在皮埃爾痛哭著後悔不該貿然闖入黑森林與絕望地等待黑影宣判自己的下場時，黑影刺耳的聲音帶著愉悅響起。  
「我想我能幫助你，人類。」祂說：「聽過光明精靈與塞壬嗎？這足以當成珍寶了。」

黃旼炫盯著自己房間的天花板，出神許久，然後慢吞吞地坐了起來。  
這是他與金鍾炫不再見面的第三天。那晚在湖邊坦承了自己的混血身分後，兩個人就再也沒碰到過。或許是抱著刻意躲避的心態，這兩天他連屋子都沒踏出去一步，就怕再度碰見金鍾炫時無法面對他純真的眼神。  
走到廚房的櫃子前打開櫃門，裡面擺著一些Aron哥他們之前帶來的食物──在沒和鍾炫一起生活前，他都是靠這些度過的，這兩天也是。他取出一包還沒開過的通心麵和番茄糊，正想煮點水來解決早餐，目光瞄到整齊疊放在一旁的兩套餐具時，又放下了手裡的鍋子。  
或許他也可以試著像鍾炫一樣吃點自然的食物，他想。於是他將拿出來的通心麵與番茄糊又放了回去，走到湖邊的樹叢尋找野果與倒楣的狐狸的窩。  
努力辨別了很久，他總算採滿了一籃野果，回到廚房笨拙地學著金鍾炫的動作將野果和菜葉作成沙拉，雞蛋則直接做成水煮蛋，他坐在餐桌前自己享用起這份早餐。  
野果酸酸澀澀的，不像鍾炫採的總是甜美多汁。葉菜也有些苦苦的，不像鍾炫挑的那麼清脆爽口。水煮蛋煮得有些過硬了，他的剝蛋技術讓蛋白表面坑坑窪窪地全是洞，一點也不像鍾炫準備的那樣光滑細緻。  
嚥下最後一口早餐，黃旼炫默默地坐著，看著眼前杯盤狼藉的餐桌，卻沒有半點想起身收拾的心情。  
或許是他真的不會做菜，又或許是因為少了鍾炫，所以這一餐才如此地乏善可陳。  
那個一邊吃著飯邊興高采烈地告訴他各種新發現的聲音消失了。一同失去的還有那個有著與他對上眼時會開心地一動一動的白色耳朵，以及洗碗時邊哼著他唱過的歌邊左右搖動尾巴的人。  
黃旼炫仰起頭，忍耐著不讓眼眶裡灼熱的淚水淌下。  
鍾炫啊，我好想你。難道就真的這樣永別了嗎？能不能再多相信我一點，相信我是真的想和你在一起呢？就算我的出身注定是世人眼裡的罪惡，但在朝夕相處中難道不知道我並非那樣的人嗎？無數的念頭在腦海中流星般飛過，黃旼炫將雙手撐在桌前，站直了身體。  
他要去找鍾炫──鍾炫說過的吧，希望他能開心，希望不是一味地遷就他人，那麼這次讓他再試著拉回鍾炫一次也可以吧？找到鍾炫和他好好地解釋，請他感受自己的內心而非聽信那些流言蜚語，如果這麼做的話，也許兩人還能繼續那樣美好地來往也說不定。  
黃旼炫飛快地換下睡衣，穿上嶄新的長袍，無視還等待著主人收拾的杯盤，打開大門的瞬間，一陣刺痛襲上了他的頭。  
怎麼回事……？被劇烈的疼痛擊暈倒地的瞬間，黃旼炫的眼前閃過一雙棕色的皮靴，耳邊傳來一陣像是金屬輾磨過的粗啞笑聲，然後陷入了昏迷。  
不敢相信就這樣簡單地放倒了傳說中的精靈與塞壬混血，皮埃爾放下握著的匕首：「他──他不會死吧？」生平第一次攻擊小動物以外的東西，還是個看上去除了比較俊美以外與常人無異的年輕人，皮埃爾的手和聲音都有點顫抖。  
「噢，塞壬的生命可沒有那麼脆弱，況且不過是被刀柄砸了一下。」黑影優游自在地飄在昏過去的黃旼炫身邊：「不過現在你得將他綁起來了，還有堵上他的嘴防止他在途中大叫，然後回到你的領主那兒交差吧。」  
皮埃爾看了看周圍，撕下黃旼炫長袍的袍角塞進嘴中，又拿出一捆麻繩將他的手腳綑上，接著像平常搬運獵物那樣，將金髮青年扛到肩上，順著黑影的指引朝森林外走去。  
在自己家廚房煮著果醬的金鍾炫一恍神，被手中攪拌的莓果漿液濺到了衣服和手。  
「啊。」懊惱地看著米色長袍上的鮮豔痕跡，金鍾炫舔去手上沾到的果醬，將灶火熄掉，轉身回到自己房裡找衣服替換。  
在顯得空蕩蕩的衣櫃中翻了一下，一件綢布外袍映入眼中，金鍾炫找衣服的動作一滯，拿起外袍坐在床邊發起了呆。  
這是黃旼炫那天披在他身上的外袍。  
那天聽著黃旼炫與他訣別，身上卻感受著外袍帶給的他餘溫，冷熱交加的感覺讓他墜入迷惘的深淵。  
那句「永別了」讓他的心像是被馬車來回壓過一樣，痛得說不出話。他知道他讓旼炫失望了，因為自己沒有馬上回答旼炫不願意再也不見，而是選擇了沉默。  
但是，再度見面的話，他該抱著什麼樣的心情和旼炫相處呢？雙手捏緊了外袍，滑順的綢料在他手下皺得看不出原本模樣。用普通朋友的心情嗎？還是渴望成為彼此唯一的存在的心情？前者他自問無法做到，而後者，他又不確定是不是因為塞壬──  
等等。  
金鍾炫緊握的手鬆開。  
他已經兩天沒有和黃旼炫見面，這理所當然地意味著他有兩天沒聽黃旼炫唱歌。可是現在他的心中還是滿滿地承載著想和黃旼炫在一起的想法。  
金鍾炫的心臟前所未有地鼓動起來。  
塞壬歌聲的迷惑效果有那麼久嗎？久到可以持續幾天不散？他不是生物學家，不知道這個問題的答案，但他知道了自己的心動一定含有被蠱惑以外的成分。  
金鍾炫用有生以來最快的速度換上了乾淨的衣服，然後披上那件外袍。不想管也沒空管爐子上那鍋熬煮了一個早上的果醬，他打開門朝湖邊飛奔而去。  
三人組站在木屋門口，面面相覷。  
「呀，怎麼都沒人來開門？」崔珉起納悶地用氣錘打了好幾下門，「啾啾」的聲響在午間的湖邊散開：「兩個人都不在嗎？」  
因為好奇黃旼炫和他的狗狗妖精是否有新進展，崔珉起拖著Aron和姜東昊來到了湖畔木屋。然而平常敲門三聲內就該發出回應的主人卻沒有半點動靜，不尋常的感覺讓三個人都皺起了眉頭。  
「或許是去鍾炫家了？」Aron說，他想到前幾天來時黃旼炫曾經說過兩個人偶爾也會拎著午餐到鍾炫家吃：「我們去那裡看看？」  
提議一致通過，三人組轉過身正想朝小狗家前進，卻看見狗狗妖精一路飛奔著向這裡而來，身邊卻沒有他們以為會一同出現的黃旼炫：「──Aron哥、東昊、珉起！旼炫在家嗎？」  
預料外的情況讓三人大眼瞪小眼，姜東昊最先反應過來：「旼炫沒有和鍾炫一起嗎？我們剛剛敲了門，沒有人應門，還以為是去你家吃飯了。」  
在他們面前站定後彎著腰喘氣的小狗張大了眼：「我──旼炫沒有去我家。」就算有，他也該在跑過來的路上遇見黃旼炫，但他什麼也沒看到。  
「不太對勁。」Aron沉著聲音開口，他們都知道黃旼炫平時不會離開湖泊周圍，就算真的不在家中而是在附近，聽到他們這麼大的動靜也該現身了：「進去看看。」  
崔珉起一腳踹開了門，踹下去的瞬間差點撲到地上：「門沒鎖！」  
誰都知道黃旼炫出門一定會鎖門的，就算只是在湖邊散步也一樣。金鍾炫心底警鈴大作，進門看到桌上還有著食物殘餘的碗盤時更是坐實了不祥的預感。  
「旼炫應該出事了。」Aron迅速地判斷，「就算有急事也不可能這樣放著不管的，我們去每個房間都找找看，說不定有什麼線索。」  
崔珉起和姜東昊應下，正要分散開來，卻聽見金鍾炫的聲音。  
「有其他人的味道。」小狗認真地嗅著空氣裡殘留的氣味，邊聞邊向門邊走去：「味道是從這裡來的，有……兩個人？」  
三人對看了一眼，急性子的崔珉起發問：「鍾炫聞得出味道去哪裡了嗎？」陌生的味道很可能就是帶走黃旼炫的兇手，只要知道味道去向何處，他們就有救黃旼炫的辦法。  
「可以。」雖然心急如焚，但還是得保持鎮定地辨別氣味來源，金鍾炫專注地找尋陌生人的行跡，然後指向森林的東邊：「是那裡，往那邊去了。味道已經很淡，他們可能已經離開一陣子了。」  
Aron二話不說地按住金鍾炫的肩膀，帶著他向外走去的同時回頭呼喚其他兩人：「鐘炫帶路，我們快追！」  
崔珉起與姜東昊舉步跟上，姜東昊眼角的餘光掃過餐桌上的殘羹，「咦」了一聲停下腳步。  
「東昊，幹什麼呢？」看好友不合時宜地盯著碗裡的果實發楞，崔珉起都快要急死了：「你要吃這種莓果等救完旼炫再吃也可以啊，你要多少我就幫你摘多少。」  
「說什麼呢，」被誤會成因食忘友的魔藥專家姜東昊皺眉：「這種莓果不能亂吃，是魔藥材料啊，只是在想旼炫怎麼會吃這個。」  
因為兩人的對話而回頭看去的金鍾炫身體一僵。  
紅色的莓果靜靜躺在瓷白的碗中，特別醒目。  
「東昊，或許，」金鍾炫感覺自己的聲音沙啞地不像真的：「能告訴我那有什麼作用嗎？是有毒的果實嗎？」  
被突然的魔藥教室弄得發楞，Aron與崔珉起也停下了往外走去的步伐。  
「倒也不是說它有毒，這是吐真劑裡的重要成分。」因為三道視線聚焦在身上而感到窘迫，姜東昊抓了抓臉：「會放大你對某個人或事物的想法，至於放得多大，要看吃了多少，通常兩三顆就很有用了。」  
茫然的金鍾炫動了動嘴唇：「──那麼，會產生本來不存在的想法嗎？」  
姜東昊奇怪地看了他一眼：「這是吐真劑的材料啊，當然不會有虛假的想法，這種莓果能放大的都是當事人心底真正的感覺。」  
感覺渾身都失去了力氣，要不是Aron還抓著他的肩膀，金鍾炫覺得自己很有可能會直接跌坐在地。  
那是他來到森林的第一天吃下的果實。  
也是每天替黃旼炫準備早餐時最喜歡加的水果，以及家裡的熬著的果醬的原料。

「……所以你們最後見面是慶典結束的那晚？」朝陌生氣味疾馳而去的路上，三人組聽金鍾炫斷斷續續地講著兩人那晚的談話，姜東昊懊惱地皺眉：「不該讓你一個人回去的，影魔那壞傢伙，老是做這樣的事情。」  
「他說謊了嗎？」從姜東昊的話裡嗅出不尋常的氣息，領著路的金鍾炫耳朵一動：「可是旼炫並沒有否認他是精靈塞壬混血。」  
「旼炫沒告訴你嗎？」Aron有點驚訝：「他雖然有塞壬血統，但是出於……一些原因，他沒有塞壬的能力。」  
金鍾炫愣愣地回頭。  
「啊，那個傻瓜，肯定是以為你聽到他是塞壬就會和森林裡的其他人一樣不和他往來了，所以根本沒想到要解釋這個。」崔珉起翻了個白眼：「他沒辦法蠱惑人啊。不然森林裡的那些生物哪敢讓他待在那裡，早就把他趕出去了。」  
原來是這樣。  
遲來的真相像一記重拳打在他的心頭。  
黃旼炫明明就跟他說了「不會傷害你，過去、現在、未來都不會」，那不就是在和他解釋嗎？但當時的自己只是困惑於感情的真偽，竟然什麼也沒發現，只是傻傻地看著黃旼炫心冷離開。  
但就算是失望，他還是一樣對自己那麼溫柔，依然會因為怕他著涼而解下自己的外套交給他，依然像共同度過的每一天向他道晚安。  
只要想到那句道別就覺得痛苦，覺得後悔。為什麼不能先相信自己的直覺，而是被突然冒出的影魔牽著走呢？朝夕相處了一個月，他分明比誰都瞭解那個金髮青年是多善良的人，本該堅不可摧的信任卻被髮絲般粗細的裂縫擊垮。旼炫會原諒帶給他這樣悲傷的自己嗎？  
……就算不會，我也要救出旼炫，然後告訴他自己有多喜歡他，請他再給自己一次交付信任的機會。金鍾炫想。  
他不想錯過黃旼炫，也不想再看見他露出那樣的悲傷表情，所以，如果可以的話，就讓他用一生來讓黃旼炫展露笑顏吧。


	7. Chapter 7

一行人追隨著氣味來到了巍巍矗立的領主莊園外，金鍾炫看著外圈巡邏的士兵犯難。  
這大概是他平生最恨自己是隻狗狗妖精而非什麼狼妖虎妖的時候──因為是沒有攻擊力的狗狗妖精，面對數以百計的士兵們，他實在找不到辦法可以往內繼續尋找黃旼炫。  
身旁的吸血鬼發出一聲喟嘆，正在金鍾炫以為他也束手無策時，Aron露出了一個笑容：「真是好久沒來了啊。」  
金鍾炫：「……？」  
接著他就見識到了什麼叫做世上無奇不有。  
吸血鬼帶著他們避開了所有士兵，從莊園牆上某個不起眼的暗門鑽進，接著領著他們穿越潮濕陰暗的密道，走過荒廢無人的走廊，最後成功地潛入了莊園內部。  
目瞪口呆的金鍾炫看向輕鬆寫意的吸血鬼：「哥以前……來這裡作客過嗎？」作客是委婉的說法，其實他更想問Aron是不是常來這裡找人吸血，但是考慮到他是個不吸血的吸血鬼，金鍾炫實在想不到有什麼理由會讓Aron對莊園內部這麼熟稔——這已經到了令人匪夷所思的地步。  
崔珉起笑出聲：「鍾炫啊，你不會以為Aron哥一出生就是吸血鬼吧？」  
金鍾炫無辜地眨眨眼。他的確是這樣想的。  
「Aron哥以前是這裡的領主啊，大概一百年前吧。後來跟著人去獵魔被咬了，就成了吸血鬼。」崔珉起指著Aron：「雖然哥平常怪怪的，但身上還有一點殘留的貴族氣息吧，就是這麼來的。」  
「說到怪的話會先想到你啊，珉起。」已經逐漸接近黃旼炫所在的地方，稍微放下心的Aron伸手捏了一把崔珉起：「怎麼能說哥是怪人，真的好傷心。」  
翻了個白眼的崔珉起選擇無視他，姜東昊看著熟悉的吵鬧場景傻呼呼地笑。  
小狗的鼻子持續運作，幾個人很快摸索著走到了一間看起來像是溫室的地方。玻璃蓋成的暖房裡栽種著各式花朵，看起來是為了這座莊園裡的貴族女眷們備下的。  
「旼炫就在這裡。」躲在不遠處的灌木叢中，金鍾炫緊緊地盯著玻璃暖房，那裡充滿了黃旼炫的氣味，他轉過身看向眉頭深鎖的Aron：「或許哥有辦法潛進去嗎？」  
「這是我離開以後才建造的地方，」笑容蕩然無存的Aron低聲說：「所以我不知道該怎麼進去──抱歉。」  
暖房外的士兵比剛才莊園外面的還多上一倍，看起來是連螞蟻都過不去的架勢。四個人躲在灌木叢裡面煩惱，最後崔珉起終於受不了了，「唰」一下從樹叢裡站起：「啊，都到這裡了，既然沒辦法偷偷進去，那就用闖的吧！」  
被嚇了一跳的其他三個人想將他拉回來，然而過大的動靜已經引起了士兵的注意：「誰在那裡！」  
「是我！」崔珉起齜牙咧嘴，拎著氣錘就往前走去：「都讓開！不然我要不客氣了！」  
猛然看見一個白衣人往自己衝過來，士兵下意識地往後一退：「你你你你，不要過來！我有武器的！」  
崔珉起舉起氣錘，無視對方的恐嚇，向士兵揮去竭盡全力的一錘。  
一聲響亮的「啾」傳來，接著是悶悶的倒地聲──被當成第一個目標的倒楣士兵嚇暈了。  
其他士兵見狀都慌了神，有人開始往外跑去尋找支援，有些人定下神後舉著手裡的矛包圍崔珉起，又被目露兇光的他看得不敢太接近，只是堪堪困住他。  
「沒辦法了。」Aron無奈地抖了抖沾上樹葉的斗篷，向一旁看傻了眼的兩人招呼：「都鬧大了，我們就一起上吧。東昊有帶魔藥嗎？」  
「啊？有、有。我一直隨身帶著一些迷幻效果的魔藥。」姜東昊七手八腳地從口袋裡掏出許多小瓶罐。  
「那麼自保應該沒問題。鍾炫的話，待會先躲在我們後面，等一下我們想辦法開了門以後就衝進去把旼炫帶出來，做得到嗎？」  
「是！」在發號施令間散露出的上位者氣息讓金鍾炫一凜：「拚了命也會救出旼炫的！」  
即使不被命令，他也早就打定主意今天不管如何都要將旼炫從這裡救走的。不能總是旼炫對他好，他也得回報一二，而且他根本沒有辦法想像如果沒有旼炫的話自己該怎麼辦才好。  
我已經是沒有你就不行的狗狗妖精了，你要像約好的一樣，不能丟下我不管啊。衝出灌木叢的同時，金鍾炫默默地想。

皮埃爾坐在溫室裡的一個角落，侷促地搓著手，抬起眼瞄了一下被綁在一旁椅子上，尚在昏迷中的金髮青年，接著又轉向眼前蓄著修剪整齊的山羊鬍的中年人。  
「尊敬的領主大人。」皮埃爾將視線停留在腳前的茶几上，對方的威嚴讓他烙印在骨子裡的順從爭先恐後地拜服：「就像我所說的，這個青年是光明精靈與塞壬的混血。我僅代表敝村獻上這份珍寶予您，願您感受得到我們卑微而誠懇的心意。」  
阿爾伯特帶著蔑視地打量眼前散發著汗臭與窮酸氣味的獵戶：「你要如何證明這是個有著塞壬血統的精靈？瞧瞧他的耳朵，跟常人一樣，除了頭髮顏色外沒有半點精靈的特徵。」  
被意料之外的詰問問倒，皮埃爾驚慌地擺動他粗短的手掌：「這──或許您可以聽他唱上幾句，那就能證明我所言非虛了。」  
扛著塞壬前來的路上，黑影已經告訴過這個青年並沒有迷惑人心的能力了，所以就算毫無防備地聽他歌唱也無所謂。  
「喔，是嗎？」阿爾伯特向後靠了靠，傲慢地揚起下顎：「那麼把他弄醒，然後讓他唱歌吧。」  
「是、是。」皮埃爾站起身，匆忙之間膝蓋碰觸到了茶几，晃動使得阿爾伯特眼前的茶水微微濺出。山羊鬍的領主皺起眉，然而出於對禮物的好奇心，他壓制下自己想叫士兵進來將冒失獵戶押走的不快，只是淡漠地看著皮埃爾將青年嘴裡塞著的布團取下。  
黃旼炫在這時醒來了。無暇顧及前額隱隱傳來的痛楚，眼前陌生的兩個人讓他立刻戒備起來：「你們是誰？這裡是哪裡？」  
被他銳利的眼神嚇退了兩步，皮埃爾忍住想落荒而逃的衝動，色厲內荏地斥責：「大膽，竟敢在領主大人面前這樣說話！」  
阿爾伯特倒沒發怒，他好整以暇地評價著對他怒目相向的青年：「聲音的確不錯。唱首歌吧。」  
緊蹙著眉的黃旼炫沒有理會他的命令，只是環視著周遭尋找逃離這裡的機會。  
「不必想著要逃跑。」阿爾伯特挑眉：「外面有士兵把守，大概一兩百人──」  
話音未落，玻璃暖房的大門「啪」地粉碎，一個長著小狗耳朵和尾巴的青年衝了進來，阿爾伯特震驚了一瞬，很快反應過來，對著還因為不知道發生了什麼事而呆滯的獵戶喝道：「抓住他！」  
皮埃爾連忙擋在金鍾炫身前，想將一股腦往這裡衝的青年制服，但狗狗妖精衝撞的力道出乎他的想像──皮埃爾被撞飛時還沒明白過來他怎麼能跑得那麼快。  
「旼炫！」將壞人撞飛後停下了腳步，金鍾炫這時才好好地打量已經兩天沒見的人。看見他被反綁在椅子上而發紅的手腕和凌亂的金髮，金鍾炫忍住想馬上抱緊他的衝動，繞到他身後替他解開繩結：「我們很快就能離開了，等我一下。」  
原本焦慮不安的心平靜了下來，黃旼炫在被解開束縛後摸了摸狗狗妖精的頭髮，還是像先前一樣柔軟。他嘆息般地長出一口氣，看著目光裡帶著滿滿的擔憂和眷戀的金鍾炫：「鍾炫願意見我了嗎？」  
因為他的溫柔，金鍾炫不知道為什麼又鼻酸起來，低著頭輕輕地「嗯」了一聲，手悄悄地牽上了他的袖子。  
黃旼炫無聲地笑了。雖然不知道鍾炫怎麼會出現在這裡，又是為什麼變回了先前依賴他的樣子，但看起來他是不用煩惱怎麼和狗狗妖精重歸舊好了。  
在外面斷後的三人組此時也踏進了暖房內。原本二對一的局面瞬間逆轉成了五對一。阿爾伯特打量著面色不善的幾人，笑著開口：「幾位既然都來這裡作客了，不如一起喝杯茶？」  
「我想我們和您沒什麼好談的。」身為直接受害人的黃旼炫語氣無波無瀾：「只是您也看到現在的局面了，讓我們平安離開，您的損失才會降到最小。」  
阿爾伯特額上的青筋跳了一跳，身為一個久居這片區域權力金字塔最上層的人，他從來沒被人用這樣近乎威脅的語氣對待過：「若我說不呢？」  
「那麼恐怕你就得交代在這裡了。」Aron接過話頭，「我的子孫。」  
阿爾伯特吃驚地轉過頭，對著Aron仔細打量了好一會，臉色變幻莫測：「你──你是──」  
這張臉，他有印象的，感覺似乎見過很多次，但又想不起是在哪裡看過──他剛剛說什麼？「我的子孫」？  
想到了某個可能性，阿爾伯特身體一僵。  
「或許曾經在莊園內的畫像裡見過我？」Aron重新戴上手套──剛剛因為要和士兵搏鬥，他擔心弄髒，就先脫下了──「那個成為了吸血鬼的莊園第八代主人。」  
阿爾伯特的冷汗簌簌而下。  
他知道的，那位先祖。本來是承襲了莊園的光榮並發揚光大的一位，但卻在某天的狩魔之行後失去了蹤影，然後領主之位就被遠房堂弟──也就是他的直系祖先匆匆取代了。他幼時曾經聽父親說過那位先祖成了吸血鬼，並且隱居在附近的黑森林中，但沒想到今天會在這裡碰見本尊。  
一陣沉寂後，阿爾伯特僵硬地朝Aron彎身：「既然是您的友人，那麼我理應遵照您的要求。請走吧。」  
姜東昊與崔珉起崇拜地看向Aron，後者有些虛勢地咳了一聲：「走吧，旼炫、鍾炫。」  
比想像中更快消弭的危機讓五個人都鬆了口氣，背過身朝玻璃暖房的大門──雖然已經成了一地的碎玻璃──走去，金鍾炫拉著黃旼炫的袖子晃啊晃，正想為自己對他的誤解道歉時，身後一陣破空而來的風聲傳來，金鍾炫的身體比自己預料的反應更快，鬆開袖角就往那道聲音傳來的方向撲了過去。  
慢了一拍發現不對勁的眾人在聽見一聲悶哼和倒地的聲音後才轉過身，只見金鍾炫蒼白著臉捂住自己的胸口，指縫間鮮血汨汨而出。  
「鍾炫！」黃旼炫顫抖著聲音呼喚，一把將他抱起：「怎麼會……！」  
「你這是做什麼？」很快地鎖定了兇手，Aron看向拿著手弩的阿爾伯特，臉色像是暴風雨前密佈的烏雲：「出爾反爾不是家族的規訓。」  
「光明精靈與塞壬的混血，在這世上該是多稀有啊。」阿爾伯特目露陰鷙，盯著既震驚又憤怒的黃旼炫，惋惜地嗟歎：「我今天放走了他，若是哪天被其他領主捉到獻給王，那麼我對王來說不就成了沒用的人嗎？為了不墮家族的臉面，我不得不這麼做──可惜那個妖精耳朵太靈了，居然擋下了我唯一的一箭。」  
Aron陰沉著臉上前扼住阿爾伯特的咽喉，山羊鬍的領主掙扎著劇烈嗆咳起來。  
「我以有你這樣的後代為恥。」Aron咬著牙加重手上的力度，阿爾伯特感覺死神已經拿著鐮刀環繞在他的身邊，然而對死亡的畏懼也無法讓他放下血液中流著的倨傲：「哈、哈哈，都已經是……骯髒的吸血鬼了……就別再自認是……我的先祖！」  
沒有理會那邊的劍拔弩張，黃旼炫看著金鍾炫越來越白的臉色，無助地撫摸著他的臉龐：「鍾炫、鍾炫！別閉上眼，張開眼睛看看我──」  
姜東昊在懷裡一陣尋找，拿出了一個小瓶子，擠到黃旼炫身邊：「別喊了，這是止血的藥，快點幫他敷上！」  
「沒用的！」阿爾伯特大笑著欣賞眼前亂成一團的局勢，他喜歡這種掌控全場的感覺，在這片土地上，他是高高在上俯視眾人的天，而其他人不過是妄圖掙扎的螻蟻：「那是塗了無解之毒的箭矢！止了血不過是死得沒那麼快而已！」  
Aron扼住他喉嚨的手一用力，阿爾伯特像是隻被捏斷頸管的鵝歪過了頭，再也發不出半點聲音。  
丟下面目令人作嘔的屍體，Aron走到已經止住了出血，臉色卻不見好轉的金鍾炫身邊：「人類製造的毒對妖精來說未必會致死，這裡不安全，我們先回森林再想辦法。」話是說給黃旼炫聽的，實際上他自己也明白，為了爭權奪利，人類貴族這幾百年來鑽研出的毒一直在推陳出新，有些甚至比最可怕的魔藥還恐怖。金鍾炫受了重傷又中毒，想要完全復原的機率也許比哪天森林的生物全都接受黃旼炫的身份還低。  
「光明精靈——」因為金鍾炫的傷而恍惚的黃旼炫聽見森林兩個字以後突然回過了神：「光明精靈的治癒術不是很有名嗎，能救回鍾炫對吧？」像是要為自己的推論增添信心，他環顧了眼前站著的三個人，渴求著他們的認同。  
的確，光明精靈是有著療癒一切的力量的種族──但是相對地，因為是珍貴的能力，想讓光明精靈治癒一個人也沒那麼容易。對此心知肚明的三人不願意讓黃旼炫失去希望，只是微微點頭。  
「我們先帶鍾炫回家吧。」黃旼炫輕聲說，像是怕驚醒了眼前奄奄一息的人，將金鍾炫安穩地抱在懷裡，他起身朝大門走去。  
但是阻擋他歸途的障礙並沒有結束，剛才面對他們的突擊時選擇了逃跑尋求支援的士兵們找來了同伴，他們將玻璃暖房層層圍住，領頭的侍衛長朝他們喝斥：「將領主大人交出來，否則就留下性命！」  
簡直要被氣瘋的崔珉起撩起氣錘就想上前將這些擋路的死腦袋們打跑，姜東昊也沉著臉摸索袖子裡僅剩的迷藥，Aron已經因為暴怒而露出了平時隱藏的獠牙。  
黃旼炫開口了。  
他唱起了歌。  
從發出第一個音開始三個人就知道不對，Aron錯愕地看向他：「旼炫，你堅持了這麼久──」  
歌聲告一段落的黃旼炫垂眼看著懷裡呼吸微弱的狗狗妖精：「抱歉，Aron哥，如果鍾炫因為在這裡耽擱的時間死了，那麼我就算遵守了約定也會抱憾終生。」  
Aron嘆了口氣，不再說話。黃旼炫繼續著他的吟唱。  
那不是這世間任何國家的語言，而是塞壬的呢喃。  
擁有迷惑一切生物力量的靡靡之音。  
本來緊緊圍著溫室，像堵銅牆鐵壁的士兵們眼神開始迷茫，他們的身體逐漸失去力氣，表情變得像是看見了什麼美景一樣陶醉，一曲結束，不只士兵們，就連莊園中的僕人與女眷都東倒西歪地睡了一地，鼾聲大作。  
「走吧。」黃旼炫對著神情凝重的三人說，抱著昏睡的金鍾炫跨出了莊園。

伴隨著一聲自長久的昏迷中醒來的呻吟，皮埃爾睜眼時還搞不清楚這是哪裡。他迷惑地坐起身，看了看周圍沒有印象的華麗花園發呆，接著轉過頭想尋找花園的出口。  
目光中闖進一具明顯是被扼斷喉嚨而死的中年男子屍體，他腦袋空白了一瞬，接著聽見自己用前所未有的尖細聲音大叫起來。  
「啊！領主、領主大人！上帝啊！這是怎麼回事！」


	8. 終

將氣息微弱的狗狗妖精放到床鋪上，黃旼炫對一旁的Aron開口：「哥，能幫我看著鍾炫嗎？我得去光明精靈那裡一趟。」  
抱著鍾炫從莊園趕回森林的路上，他能感覺到懷裡身軀的呼吸越來越淺，不敢想像可能會面對的最壞結果，他用畢生最快的速度處理好一切後就想立刻動身去尋找此刻唯一的希望。  
「旼炫，你該知道，那成功的機率很低。」看著他徬徨又焦急的模樣，Aron雖然於心不忍，但為了不讓他在抱持滿滿的希望後墜入深谷，狠下心開口：「光明精靈對於異族的請託一直都很少答應，尤其你又是那樣的身分，就算找到了他們──」  
「那我也得試試看！」在極度絕望下聽到這些話，黃旼炫挫敗地發出一聲低吼，他不是不知道這些，但難道知道了就能看著鍾炫的生命在他眼前一點點消逝嗎？即使是成功率微乎其微，他也不可能放棄任何挽救鍾炫的機會。  
被他少見外放的強烈情緒一震，Aron再也說不出後面的話。一直沉默的姜東昊拍了拍他的肩，向黃旼炫點點頭：「我和你一起去吧，光明精靈們和我有點交情，也許看在我的份上會點頭也說不定。」  
黃旼炫感激地朝他遞去一個眼神，又向Aron道歉：「哥，抱歉，我太激動了。」  
「沒事，是我的錯。」Aron嘆了口氣，他成為吸血鬼太久，要不是今天這樁事情，他幾乎都要忘了一般的生物往往都會因為情感的支配而踏上明知不可行的道路：「你們去吧，我會看好鍾炫的。」  
灰袍巫師和金髮青年頷首，離開了房間，腳步匆匆地正要推開大門往光明精靈的聚落前進，木門上卻率先傳出了拍擊聲。  
兩人驚疑不定地對望一眼，黃旼炫沉下聲：「是誰？」  
雖然在莊園吟唱塞壬之音時，他已經盡量在其中植入了忘記當天所有事情與他們的存在的暗示，但畢竟是他有生以來第一次使用塞壬的能力，興許也會有漏網之魚並沒有被催眠，而是一路追到了這裡──畢竟一片土地的領主被殺也不算小事，他們很有可能為此興師動眾前來討伐。  
「噢，收起你的傲慢無禮，孩子。」一個聲音足以令人酥軟半邊身體的女聲傳來：「對你二十年沒見的姨母怎麼能這樣說話？」  
姜東昊錯愕地看向黃旼炫。  
黃旼炫的眼神暗了暗，正想讓姜東昊和他一起從屋後的窗子出去，另一道聲音卻讓他停下了移動的腳步。  
「開門，孩子。」肅穆低沉的中年男子聲音從門外透進：「我得和你談談，關於破壞了約定的後果。」

不算大的房間裡擠滿了人，黃旼炫坐在躺著狗狗妖精的床邊，其他四把椅子上分別坐著Aron、姜東昊，以及一個銀髮女人和金髮長者。  
「──就像我所說的，」長者緩緩開口，他有著尖耳朵和披肩的淡金色長髮，眼角佈滿歲月的痕跡：「你既然已經破壞了不使用塞壬能力的約定，那麼就該離開這裡。」  
「好像這個破森林有什麼好迷戀的一樣。」銀髮女人看上去約莫三十出頭，將雙手抱在胸前，朝長者橫眉豎目：「塞壬的後人本來就不該待在這種地方。旼炫啊，跟著姨母回到海中吧。」  
黃旼炫放在膝上的手握緊又鬆開。  
這兩位忽然來訪的不速之客，他都認識。準確而言，兩位都還算是他的熟人。  
銀髮的女人是他的生母──那位和光明精靈相戀的塞壬的姐妹，也是現今塞壬的女王。金髮的精靈則是他生父那邊的領袖，光明精靈的族長。  
在他還很小時，父母就在某次戰爭中雙雙失去了蹤跡。他那時什麼都不知道，甚至因為父母從未告訴他身分，他也壓根不知道自己是精靈與塞壬的混血，一直以為自己只是普通的人類小孩。在顛沛流離地跟著其他難民流浪時，他偶然進入了黑森林，然後被光明精靈的族長發現了。  
「──孩子，你的父親和母親呢？」感受到他身上熟悉的氣息，當年還是個年輕人的族長想到了某個可能性，激動地托著他高高舉起：「你怎麼會在這兒？是你父親帶你來的嗎？」  
年幼的黃旼炫抽噎著告訴他爸爸媽媽不見了，自己找不到他們，而後大概了解了情況的族長將他輕輕放到地上，摸著他的頭發出惋惜的嗟嘆：「這樣啊，可憐的孩子。你願意跟我回去嗎？」  
「回去？」小小的孩子仰起臉，看著對他而言像四周的樹一樣高聳的青年：「去哪裡？爸爸媽媽在那裡嗎？」  
回答不了他的問題，青年沉默著牽著他的手回到光明精靈領地，然而非難與責備像是雪花般片片飛來，削痛了他與那個孩子。  
「怎麼能讓他住在這裡？」一個白髮蒼蒼的老者對他發出質疑：「這孩子可是有著一半邪惡的血統，是異族，不該帶他回來的，將他送回塞壬的地方去！」  
但他也是一半的光明精靈啊，難道就不能將他視為同族嗎？無力地一次次向族人解釋，換來的卻是一次次內容雷同的指責。塞壬那裡似乎也得到了風聲，甫繼任女王之位的銀髮女人千里迢迢來到了黑森林，對著他就是直接的一句：「把外甥還給我，他該是塞壬的一員。」  
還是個孩子的黃旼炫已經在周遭人對他的指指點點中知道了自己的身分，也對此感到厭倦麻木。他從一旁的樹木後走出，對著族長鞠躬：「謝謝您這段時間的照顧，我想我不能繼續待在這裡了。」  
銀髮女人驚喜地看向他：「我的外甥，你的選擇是對的，跟著姨母回去吧，你會是下一任塞壬的王，又何必在這裡受偽善者的氣──」  
「不，我也不會回到塞壬那裡。」對著和自己母親長相有七成相似的女王，黃旼炫得咬著唇才能讓自己冷硬地吐出拒絕的話語：「我願意永遠不使用塞壬的能力，並且居住在無人的地方──以這些為條件，換取我不被驅逐或打擾。」  
塞壬女王還想再說些什麼，看到他堅決的神情卻想起了當年不顧一切和戀人出走的姐姐，有點氣惱地哼道：「你可別後悔！」  
於是族長和女王聯手在他身上施下了封印──以此確保他沒有動用過塞壬之音，並且在他使用後兩人能立刻得知──，族長替他在森林中心的湖泊邊蓋了木屋作為棲身之所，從此他成了黑森林中眾人遠離的對象。  
要不是Aron作為一樣被視為異類的吸血鬼根本不在意他是什麼精靈塞壬混血、姜東昊為了尋找草藥專注之下不經意闖進湖泊附近、崔珉起追逐著搗蛋的地精揍時打穿了他的木屋屋頂，他想他真的會就此寂寥地度過一生。  
還有一隻傻瓜狗狗妖精。黃旼炫悲傷而繾綣的眼神落在微微張著雙唇汲取氧氣的金鍾炫臉上，他站起身，向族長和女王懇求：「我確實破壞了約定。我願意承擔起後果離開森林，並且永生不再踏入；也願意回到海中用塞壬之音奪去過路人的性命──但，作為我最後的請求，請您替我治癒他吧。」向族長深深地彎腰，淡金色的瀏海垂落在眼前，他在心裡對還深陷在痛楚與昏迷中的金鍾炫道歉。  
會理解我的吧？鍾炫。因為你比什麼都重要，你開心地活著我才會開心，所以就算你醒來後再也無法相見也沒關係。  
因為我會承受那樣的悲傷，活在有你的回憶裡。  
銀髮女人對於他爽快地答應回到族裡喜出望外，她今天前來本來就是存著將外甥帶回海中的心思，現在當事人一口應下了，她當然不能放走這個機會：「光明精靈的老頭兒，救救那隻小狗吧。人類造成的傷對你而言應當不足一提，不是嗎？」  
充滿希冀的目光落在他身上，族長站起了身，走到昏迷的金鍾炫身邊：「孩子，既然是你最後的請求，那麼我沒有推拒的道理──」他們虧欠這孩子太多太多，現在用一個治癒術權當對黃旼炫的補償，也沒什麼不可。  
「……不……不要。」治療的光輝才剛從掌心裡冒出，金鍾炫強撐著睜開了眼：「不可以……不要救我……」  
因為他的甦醒而驚喜，黃旼炫一下撲到榻前：「鍾炫？鍾炫？你醒了？聽得到我說話嗎？」  
吃力地從喉嚨中擠出一個「唔」，金鍾炫再次重複剛剛的話：「不要救我，旼炫。」  
「說什麼啊，鍾炫。」黃旼炫著急的將他微涼的手握在自己手心中，想藉此傳達給他力量並說服他：「不會痛的，族長很快就能治好你，乖乖聽話好不好？」  
因為毒藥帶來的痛苦讓金鍾炫的腦中像是天旋地轉一樣，身體也不停抽搐，額頭上細密的冷汗一直沒停過，他搖搖頭：「不要救我。」  
精靈族長站在一旁靜靜地看著兩人，光明精靈的治癒術會因被施救者的牴觸而失效，他沒辦法強行治療。小小的房間裡只剩下那兩道對話聲。  
「為什麼？為什麼不要救你！」因為他越來越低的體溫感到驚慌，黃旼炫控制不住眼淚從臉上滑落：「你會死的啊！鍾炫！讓族長救你！拜託了！」  
「旼炫不會想用那樣的力量殺人的。」四肢傳來的冰涼感和越來越慢的心跳讓金鍾炫說起話越來越吃力，但他還是慢慢地一字一句吐露著理由：「所以──旼炫，不要哭泣，按照自己想的，開心地活吧。」  
原來是因為聽見了他用回到塞壬那裡做為交換條件的關係，才不願意接受治癒嗎？黃旼炫的眼淚掉得更兇了，像是當年遍尋不著父母時無助嚎泣的孩子：「鍾炫！」  
除了呼喚他的名字以外，黃旼炫無計可施。眼前的小狗雖然平常對著他的時候都是軟綿綿的、很好說話的樣子，但是在這種時候卻意外地執著，不論怎麼說都不鬆口。  
「如果你不在了，我該怎麼活得開心呢？」黃旼炫將他的手按到自己的臉上，絕望地想用自己的眼淚讓他鬆動：「鍾炫吶，為了我而活下來不行嗎？活著才能確認我是不是開心吧？拜託你──」  
「你們在幹什麼啊？」房間的門突然被人推開，崔珉起闖了進來，看著床邊涕淚俱下的黃旼炫瞪大了眼：「我來晚了嗎？鍾炫還有氣吧？」  
聽到有人呼喚自己的名字，金鍾炫下意識「啊」了一聲。  
「啊，太好了太好了，還來得及。」崔珉起鬆了口氣，轉身到門口拉出另一個和他一樣裝束的人：「閒雜人等都出去都出去！讓鍾炫接受治療！」  
「什、什麼？」黃旼炫有點搞不清楚現在的情況，被從金鍾炫床邊拉開時流著淚結結巴巴地問：「這位、這位是？」  
「啊，Aron哥，我不是叫你告訴旼炫我回去搬救兵了嗎？」因為他近乎呆滯的臉和提問一驚，崔珉起憤怒地詰問起一旁同樣滿臉莫名的吸血鬼：「你沒說嗎？」  
「什麼啊，你只跟我說了『我回天堂一下』啊！」被點名指責的吸血鬼世上委屈：「誰知道你回去幹什麼啊珉起。」  
因為當時抱著金鍾炫的黃旼炫根本無視了外界的所有訊息輸入，落在後頭的三個人只能互相討論該怎麼救金鍾炫，講了半天也沒得出結論，接著崔珉起就忽然對他說了一句『我要回天堂一趟』就消失了蹤影，他又不是崔珉起的蛔蟲，哪裡知道這句話包含了多少涵義。  
「真是，就知道哥靠不住。」崔珉起暴躁地用氣錘打了吸血鬼的肩膀，聽到一聲痛呼後收手轉身，將一樣滿臉莫名的白衣人拉過來：「快點快點，這種毒你能解決吧？」  
白衣人端詳了一下因為筋疲力盡而再度昏睡的金鍾炫，片刻後點點頭：「我試試。」  
獲得滿意的回覆，崔珉起轉頭對其他仍然一頭霧水的人宣布：「都出去！鍾炫有救了！」

被崔珉起粗暴地推出房門時，黃旼炫的神情一片恍惚。  
被綁到領主的莊園，原本以為可以全身而退，鍾炫卻因為幫他擋箭被射傷；好不容易讓光明精靈答應出手救治，鍾炫因為不想讓他做違心的事情而拒絕接受；絕望的他束手無策，以為就要眼睜睜地看著鍾炫離開自己時，崔珉起帶來了看起來也是天使的人，說有人能救鍾炫了。  
一整天大起大落的心情這時才像探著了底，黃旼炫脫力地在門對面坐下，也不管臉上的淚痕，就這樣邊出神邊想著鍾炫是不是真的能完全被治好？要怎麼向他解釋自己是因為喜歡他到害怕失去，所以一直沒告訴他身分？鍾炫那樣重視自己，是不是也和他一樣抱著喜歡的感情？  
「看來我是沒有用武之地了。」族長的聲音再度響起，黃旼炫一怔，抬起頭看向他。  
雖然已經是大人了，但因為癱坐在地上，現在看著族長還是像小時候初見時那樣，感覺對方就像一顆高聳參天的大樹。  
黃旼炫心裡一緊。  
他破壞了承諾，必須離開這裡回到海中──這是無法改變的事實，就算族長並沒有使用治癒術也一樣。  
但接下來所聽到的遠遠出乎了他的意料。  
「孩子，你不必離開森林。」從姜東昊那裡聽完黃旼炫為什麼會選擇打破約定使用了塞壬力量的始末，結合了眼前孩子與房中的狗狗妖精對話的場景，族長的眼中閃著柔和與慰藉：「我會向族中的人說明的。我很高興你仍秉持著善良的天性，這證明一個人的性情並不受他的血統影響，希望往後你依然如此。替我向那位勇敢的小狗致上敬意。」  
語畢，高大的中年男子向他頷首，就像方才的不告而來一樣，就這樣推開了大門默然離去。  
塞壬女王帶著遺憾的表情看他：「你和姐姐一樣，都是為了愛情可以粉身碎骨的那種人……瞧你，哭成這樣，讓這樣的你去帶走別人的性命，姐姐不會原諒我的。」  
她撥了一下銀白色的長髮，朝茫然的外甥嘆口氣：「我會尋找別的接任者的。這是我作為姨母能為你做的最後一件事了。」  
黃旼炫眼眶一熱，她做這個動作時的神態和語氣和他的母親簡直像是一個模子刻出來的。他哽咽著吐出一句真心實意的謝謝。  
塞壬女王也離開了。Aron和姜東昊並沒有上前打擾他，只是默默地坐在一邊的椅子上等待房裡的崔珉起和白衣人宣布結果。  
房門很快被從裡面推開，崔珉起與白衣人走了出來。黃旼炫猛地站起身，瞬間變換姿勢讓他有些暈眩，但他很快地穩住了身形，抓著站在前面的崔珉起追問：「鍾炫怎麼樣？毒解開了嗎？他現在還好嗎？」  
崔珉起很想拿氣錘打在他臉上，但是看著他哀切急迫的眼神又不忍心打，最後悻悻然地翻了個白眼：「我還沒見過天使的治癒術治不好的人。鍾炫沒事了。」  
「那麼，我可以進去看看他嗎？」好消息讓黃旼炫始終抿著的唇角總算翹了起來，比任何人都想知道狗狗妖精的情況，他期待而審慎的發問。  
躲在崔珉起後面的白衣人探出頭：「毒我解了，傷口也治好了，不過因為失血和毒素的副作用，現在還有點虛弱，讓他多休息，不要說太久的話就行。」  
得到許可的黃旼炫像陣煙飛快地掠過兩人走進房間，在將房門關上前，他回過身向崔珉起與白衣人，還有陪他一起等候的Aron與姜東昊深深地鞠躬。  
「謝謝你們。」語氣比任何時候都還真摯。  
謝謝你們來救我。謝謝你們救了鍾炫。謝謝你們讓我知道我並不是一個人。  
房門閉上的瞬間，白衣人伸了個懶腰，向崔珉起揮手：「那麼我就先回去了，要記得答應我的東西啊。」  
「知道了，做好以後會拿去給你的。謝啦。」崔珉起向他揮揮手，目送白衣人離開木屋。  
「珉起啊，不是在天堂沒什麼朋友嗎，怎麼找得到人來救鍾炫？」耿直的灰袍巫師發問，無視一旁Aron竊笑的聲音，崔珉起翻了個白眼回答：「他不是朋友，是粉絲。」  
Aron：「……什麼？你說什麼？」配上的是彷彿看見太陽從西邊升起的表情。  
「是我的粉絲啊。」看到吸血鬼吃癟的神情，崔珉起洋洋得意起來：「他叫拉芙。」  
「那他說的，你答應的東西又是什麼？」雖然一樣震驚，但姜東昊更關心問題的答案：「粉絲會想要什麼啊？」  
「他說想要我設計的官方應援棒，聽我唱歌的時候可以給我應援，」崔珉起說：「所以我打算晚點去抓點螢火蟲當應援棒的光──你們兩個幹嘛？那是什麼臉？知道我的氣錘打人很痛的吧？」

木門隔絕了房間外的吵雜，黃旼炫輕手輕腳地走到床鋪邊坐下，看著金鍾炫比起稍早明顯平穩得多的呼吸，還有已經不再蒼白的臉色，他終於鬆了口氣。  
「……旼炫？」原本閉著眼的人因為呼吸聲而有了反應，睫毛像是蝴蝶的翅膀般輕顫著，黑白分明的濕潤眼珠在下一瞬與坐著的黃旼炫對視：「旼炫。」  
確認了來人的身分，金鍾炫笑了。臉頰兩側淺淺的梨渦綻放，眼神像是看到心愛物品的孩子，他又喊了一次對方的名字，比先前那聲更柔軟：「旼炫。」  
「我在。」因為他的撒嬌，黃旼炫也放緩了自己的語氣，手指撥開他額前細碎的瀏海：「鍾炫吶，對不起。」  
狗狗妖精鼓起了臉：「為什麼道歉？我說過討厭聽旼炫道歉的。」  
「不，因為是我的關係才發生的事情，所以必須道歉。」黃旼炫認真地看著他，「幸好你沒事。」  
在他屢屢拒絕接受治療時，黃旼炫真的很害怕，比想到金鍾炫再也不與他見面還要害怕。就算他們不再會面，至少他還能從其他地方知道對方是不是好好地生活著，但與鍾炫天人永隔從來就不是他想獲得的結局。  
「黃傻瓜。」狗狗妖精對他伸出手，摸著他還有點紅的眼眶呢喃：「有這麼難過嗎？眼睛都哭腫了。」  
「很難過，比什麼時候都難過，因為鍾炫對我來說是全世界。」覆蓋住他小小軟軟的手，黃旼炫的聲音又開始有些凝澀：「沒辦法在失去了鍾炫的情況下好好活下去的。連能依賴著生存的世界都沒了的話，要怎麼生活呢？所以鍾炫不可以再說那樣的話了。」  
為了不讓自己做不願意做的事情，竟然想連性命也捨去，還叫他好好生活，越想越覺得生氣的黃旼炫小力捏了一下小狗白白的耳朵，換來一聲軟綿綿的痛呼。  
「好痛。」察覺到黃旼炫因為他的話而真的生氣了，金鍾炫眨眨眼，擠出一點淚花：「旼炫欺負我。」  
「是鍾炫欺負我才對，我都哭成這樣了。」雖然告訴自己不要上當，但是對著他因為假哭而淚光閃閃的雙眼，黃旼炫還是敗下陣來，溫柔地摸摸他的耳朵：「鍾炫還想繼續和我不相往來嗎？」  
成功消除了對方怒氣的小狗享受著撫摸，愜意地眯眼：「才沒有那樣想過。」  
「嗯？」黃旼炫疑惑地停下手上的動作：「那麼為什麼不來找我呢？」那天晚上也是，自己說如果有所顧慮的話可以再也不見面時，狗狗妖精也沒有提出反對，所以他一直以為對方是鐵下心要與他劃清界線了。  
要自己解釋原因很羞恥，但已經吃了不解釋造成的遺憾的虧，金鍾炫不想再重演一次因為誤會而分開的狀況，於是小小聲地紅著臉將他喜歡黃旼炫，但因為知道他是混血後懷疑自己感情的真實性，在無法釐清真假的情況下選擇不見面，最後因為莓果的效果與想通塞壬的力量沒這麼持久後決定來找他講清楚，卻剛好碰上黃旼炫被劫持的事情說了一遍。  
黃旼炫雙眼一錯不錯地看著他：「鍾炫也喜歡我嗎？」  
沒想到他會直接問出來，狗狗妖精不好意思地別過眼，試圖用耳朵遮住自己的臉：「嗯。」  
「有多喜歡？」黃旼炫不依不撓地追尋答案：「想一直在一起不分開的喜歡嗎？」  
害羞的小狗轉過身將自己捲成一團，尾巴搖了搖：「……嗯。」  
「是每天都想看著對方的那種喜歡嗎？」這是乘勝追擊的精靈塞壬混血。  
狗狗妖精把自己縮得更小了，就算背對著他，黃旼炫也能看見他的後頸爬上了紅色：「……嗯。」  
「是沒事就想抱抱和親親的喜歡嗎？鍾炫很喜歡我抱抱吧？」這是不知道見好就收的黃旼炫。  
臉皮薄的狗狗妖精氣呼呼地轉過身，用奶音兇惡地嚇阻得寸進尺的人：「黃旼炫！」  
滿眼笑意的青年把他抱進懷裡，親了親他的額頭：「我在這裡啊，鍾炫。」  
一直都會在這裡擁抱你親吻你的，所以再也不要分開了吧，我們。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <森之聲>是在寫到中後期的時候才冒出的故事，一開始只是覺得歌很溫柔，非常適合描述他們兩人間的「疲倦的話可以靠著我」的關係，又是兩個人都喜歡的歌，如果作為發想感覺會很適合。  
>  後來看到鍾炫寫的「旼炫對我來說是甜蜜的搖籃曲」，我就想著「啊不寫不行了吧這個梗੭ ᐕ)੭*⁾⁾」，所以就讓鍾炫變成了沒有搖籃曲睡不著的小狗kkk  
>  人物設定的部分決定得很快，旼炫會有塞壬血統是因為符合他音色很美的特性、狗狗妖精應該不用說了（？）、Aron哥是因為覺得LOVE ME的吸血鬼變裝很適合。東昊我苦惱了一下，本來想讓他當吟遊詩人，但是吟遊詩人感覺不會長住某個地方，所以讓他變成了可以和精靈們討論音樂的巫師。最後珉起，因為是我們的寶寶天使妖精王子，所以就是天使了ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧。  
>  故事情節是人設結束後開始寫的，要怎麼塞情節把它順成完整的故事真的是每次寫文最煩惱的部分，希望這次不會讓大家覺得太突兀……畢竟前幾天還在寫現代文突然畫風大變要寫奇幻，一開始還真的是很不適應啊ㅠㅠ  
>  幾個為了劇情推進而出現的NPC也是很自然地就寫出來了，自己寫完覺得好像什麼童話故事一樣（？），希望這些原創角色不會模糊了故事重點(•́ω•̀ ٥)  
>  那麼正文就到這裡結束啦，一樣有兩個番外，我們到時候見～


	9. 番外 - 小狗狗日記

湖邊響起一陣陣蟲鳴聲，黃旼炫抹了抹頭上的汗，將主臥室沉重的床架搬開。

現在是他一年一度的大掃除時間，捨不得鼻子敏感的狗狗妖精因為灰塵而打噴嚏，所以他自己包辦了所有清潔工作。客廳、廚房、書房，連許久沒人使用的客房都已經打掃好了，只剩下他和金鍾炫的房間。

吃力地將床挪到一邊，黃旼炫準備開始將床底下的灰塵掃走，一片塵埃中，有本看起來格格不入的筆記本躺在那兒。

黃旼炫好奇地撿起了它。

是誰的筆記本呢？自己似乎並沒有買過這種圖案的本子。看著封面上的小狗圖案，黃旼炫心底微微一動，放下打掃工具，翻開了筆記本的內頁。

大陸曆3701年11月3日

昨天Aron哥又拿了好多小熊軟糖過來，我高興地收下了。晚上旼炫一直在看書不陪我玩，因為太無聊了，所以我只好一直吃小熊軟糖，結果睡覺之前牙齒就開始痛了。

旼炫幫我看了，說是蛀牙，拿了東昊給的魔藥讓我喝，好苦好難喝，雖然喝完以後牙齒真的不痛了。

旼炫還沒收了我的小熊軟糖，說是因為糖果吃太多才會蛀牙的，所以以後他每天只會給我五顆小熊軟糖吃。我很不高興，和他說五顆一分鐘內就吃光了，根本就不夠。但是旼炫還是堅持他的做法，就算我撒嬌也沒有用。

我真的生氣了。所以晚上睡覺的時候不准旼炫抱著我睡。他一靠近我就滾到旁邊，想伸手抱我的話我就用尾巴拍開他，最後旼炫妥協了，說那以後每天可以吃十顆。

雖然還是很少，但我是個容易知足的狗狗妖精，所以最後我還是鑽到旼炫懷裡睡覺了。

絕對不是因為沒有旼炫抱著睡不著的關係。

黃旼炫捂著嘴，試圖不讓自己笑出聲。

他記得這件事情，是去年的冬天。那天Aron哥因為莊園總算有了看著還行的新領主而興致勃勃地來拜訪兩人，帶來的禮物就是日記裡提到的一大袋小熊軟糖。

那晚睡前被沒收了糖果的小狗全程用世上委屈的眼神盯著他，還不停湊到他身上討親親，用奶音喊他的名字，想要讓他放棄軟糖管制措施，但自己並沒有被可愛擊倒，為了鍾炫的牙齒健康還是堅持著只能吃五顆。結果小狗就鬧彆扭了，不管怎麼樣都不讓他抱，最後沒有辦法的他只好退一步答應金鍾炫每天的軟糖配額提高到十顆，小狗才愉快地搖著尾巴結束了威脅。

但是現在看起來，如果自己繼續堅持下去，放棄的應該會是鍾炫吧？看著那句「絕對不是因為沒有旼炫抱著睡不著的關係」，黃旼炫的雙眼彎起，將筆記本翻往下一頁。

  
大陸曆3701年12月24日

今天是平安夜，我把藏在客房裡很久的禮物搬出來送給了旼炫。是一隻和我長得很──像的超大狗狗玩偶，是之前和東昊去附近村莊買食物的時候，用珉起送給我的銀幣買的，買完以後我又只剩下十個銀幣了。

旼炫看到玩偶的時候很驚訝，問我怎麼會送禮物給他。我說因為我偶爾也會去森林外面玩，那時候一個人在家的旼炫一定很想我，只要看著這個和我一模一樣的玩偶就不會太寂寞了。

結果旼炫笑著抱住了我，都沒有仔細看那個玩偶。我有點不開心，告訴他要好好珍藏我送的禮物，旼炫一邊說「知道了知道了」，眼睛還是一直盯著我，根本沒有理狗狗玩偶。

笨蛋黃旼炫，那可是花了好多銀幣買的，要珍惜我的心意啊！

黃旼炫抬頭看向現在坐在床頭櫃上的狗狗玩偶。那是一隻瑪爾濟斯，有著黑晶石做的眼睛和柔順的毛髮。  
原來買這個禮物花了鍾炫所有銀幣嗎？黃旼炫想。雖然是這麼昂貴的禮物，他還是覺得比不上金鍾炫哪怕半點的可愛。

那天狗狗妖精在裝飾完聖誕樹後，吃力地從客房抱出了一個幾乎和他等身大的玩偶。黃旼炫沒想到幾乎沒在使用的客房會被當成禮物的藏身之處，訝異得眼睛都瞪大了。上前幫金鍾炫放好玩偶後就牽著他問為什麼要買禮物，小狗狗害羞地解釋著怕他覺得孤獨而買下了這個，說話的時候眼睛一閃一閃的，臉在暖黃的燭光照耀下泛著紅暈，被他的甜蜜和可愛夾擊，黃旼炫的笑容和注視一直沒停過，最後將他摟在懷裡親了好幾下。

「鍾炫就是我最好的禮物啊。」他最後對狗狗妖精這麼說，但是金鍾炫竟然只在意著自己不夠重視禮物，而沒有把這段寫進去，黃旼炫又好笑又無奈。

還有，下次得叫東昊在鍾炫買東西的時候看著點了──花了這麼多錢買狗狗玩偶，該說他的戀人是單純還是有點傻呢？

黃旼炫又翻過一頁，上面的圖和字讓他唇角忍俊不住地上揚。

大陸曆3702年3月15日

春天到了──！湖邊開了好多好多花，我的小屋旁邊的草地上也是。旼炫和我帶著滿滿一個籃子的食物去野餐，吃飽之後我想在草地打滾，可是這樣會輾過花，所以不行，最後只好和旼炫一起在沒有花的地方坐著，聽他告訴我這些花是什麼，有什麼花語，還聞了很多花的味道。

旼炫認真的時候很好看，和看書的時候一樣，很專心，側臉看起來比平常更帥了，所以我就在他講解的時候湊上去親了他一下。旼炫的聲音在被親了以後就消失了，然後整張臉都變得像櫻桃一樣紅，真的好好玩。

這個時候我突然聽到旁邊的草叢有聲音，原本以為是什麼小動物，結果兩個光明精靈的孩子從裡面跑了出來。是之前在慶典上看過的孩子，他們問我為什麼要親旼炫，然後就變成旼炫笑著看我結結巴巴地對他們解釋了，黃旼炫是大笨蛋。

孩子們想靠近我和我玩，但是因為沒看過旼炫，他們好像有點害怕。我告訴他們旼炫是好人，是我最好最好的朋友，然後把帶來當甜點的小熊軟糖塞給旼炫，偷偷叫他把糖果發給孩子們。旼炫遲疑了一下才接過去，拿了好大一把軟糖給他們。我的心好痛，那看起來有三十顆吧，是我三天的份量啊。

拿到糖果的孩子們不害怕了，開心地圍著旼炫要他抱。我在旁邊看旼炫手忙腳亂地抱小孩，一邊取笑他一邊教他怎麼安全地托住身上亂扭的孩子，否則萬一受傷就不好了。

後來我們四個都玩累了，一起躺在草地上吹風。春天的風有點涼，陽光暖暖的，我就睡著了。睡醒的時候已經被旼炫抱到了小屋裡，我揉揉眼睛問孩子們呢？他說他們已經回家了，走之前說下次還要帶其他孩子一起找狗狗妖精和軟糖哥哥玩。

我聽到軟糖哥哥就笑了，旼炫看起來有點不好意思。我問他新名字感覺怎麼樣？他想了一下，然後說感覺還不錯，是個親切的稱呼。

外面的花在風裡搖曳，好像也在同意旼炫的話。春天真的來了，一切都會好起來的，就像明亮的陽光和花一樣。  
  
  
日記的最下方是一張小狗和狐狸靠在一起賞花的塗鴉。兩隻小動物都笑得很開心，尾巴合成了一個大大的愛心。  
  
黃旼炫闔上手裡的筆記本，走到廚房，從背後抱住了正在準備下午茶的小狗。

「唔？」被突如其來的擁抱嚇了一跳，小狗的耳朵動了一動：「旼炫？房間打掃好了嗎？下午茶就快好了，再等一下。」

黃旼炫蹭了蹭他像雲朵一樣軟軟的耳朵：「鍾炫吶，謝謝你，我愛你。」

得到了告白的狗狗妖精盒盒笑起來：「幹嘛呀？突然這麼肉麻。」

沒有說話，黃旼炫只是微笑著抱緊懷裡的人。

──謝謝你，因為有你來到我的生命裡，因為有你待在我身邊，所以每天都是春天，每天都那麼美好。


	10. 番外 王國羅曼史

「陛下，現在是上午六點二十分，您該起床了。」  
周圍遮蔽光線的絲絨布幔被拉開，負責國王起居的貼身事務官亞德里恩讓門外侍立的宮女們去打水準備替國王洗漱，自己再度重複了一次：「陛下，該起床了。」  
「可……可以再睡一天嗎？」用棉被蒙住頭的國王嘟噥著問，頭上的白色耳朵一動：「拜託。」  
「顯然那並不可行，陛下。」無情的事務官將棉被拉開，讓還掙扎著的國王沐浴在陽光下：「今天還要接待來自精靈王國的使者，我希望您能在七點半前用完早餐，並在十點前處理完政務，這樣才來得及與使者共進午宴。」  
委屈的狗狗國王在事務官的眼神壓迫下慢吞吞起身：「知道了。我盡量。」  
亞德里恩對他行禮，從床邊退開。早就準備好盥洗用具的侍女們一擁而上，開始為年輕的國王打理儀容。  
打了一個大呵欠，金鍾炫無精打采地張開雙手，讓侍者替他穿上國王的袍服──作為狗狗王國的統治者，雖然並不是什麼威嚴到可以止小兒夜啼的存在，但基本的代表地位的衣飾還是需要的。  
在熟練的伺候下很快著裝完畢，餐廳早已準備好了他的早餐，廚房的女僕們穿梭著端上一道道菜餚，金鍾炫每樣都嘗了幾口，在最後的水果端上來後卻放下了刀叉。  
「是誰將番茄端上來的？」一旁站著的亞德里恩沉下臉，頭上尖尖的德國牧羊犬耳朵立得更直：「難道不知道陛下不吃番茄嗎？」  
女僕長急忙解釋：「原諒我的失禮，閣下。採買水果的艾莉森是新來的，今天只挑選了這項水果。為了不讓菜單缺項，我就冒昧地端上了。」  
亞德里恩開口，準備斥責名為艾莉森的女僕，金鍾炫抬手制止了他：「一天不吃水果也沒有大礙，下次記得就好了。」  
女僕長鬆了口氣，拉著抖如篩糠的艾莉森行禮後退下。  
「陛下，您不該這麼輕易地寬恕她。」亞德里恩低聲進言：「您知道，因為您過於年輕，許多人都在藉此挑戰您的威嚴。」  
金鍾炫用餐巾擦了擦嘴邊的污漬，無所謂地站起身：「亞德里恩，別那麼緊張。這不過是個意外。」  
事務官嘆了口氣，跟在國王身後走出餐廳。  
但願真的只是個意外，他想。  
來到處理政務的議事廳，金鍾炫一改用餐時的漫不經心，幾乎是將整個人都埋進了堆積如山的信件裡。  
「啊，西邊的村落因為灌溉水源的分配吵起來了嗎？」他頭痛地按了按太陽穴。狗狗王國的西邊和沙漠接壤，水在那兒的地位就如同一顆被王都裡貴婦爭搶的無瑕寶石，再加上他的叔父──西瑞斯伯爵的封地正在那裡，也將不少水源納進了自己囊中，導致本就荒蕪的地方處境越發雪上加霜。  
「叔父這幾日也來到王都了吧？」金鍾炫問一旁的事務官：「我沒記錯的話。」  
「是，西瑞斯伯爵今天也會出席午宴。」亞德里恩恭敬地回答，年輕國王在投入正事時還是很有王室威嚴的。  
金鍾炫將信件合起：「正好，那麼我就可以和他聊聊了。」

時間很快來到了十一點，開宴前半小時是接見使者的儀式，金鍾炫坐在王座之上，維持著頭上沉重王冠的平衡，靜靜地看向從大殿入口走進的一行人。  
為首的男子很高，大概比他高了快十公分？金鍾炫在心底估算，逆光的情形下他看不太清楚來人的臉，只知道領頭者是精靈王國的王子──也就是下一任的王，印象中是叫黃旼炫。  
「陛下。」精靈王子在王座前停下，將手斜斜舉到胸前，直視著他：「我是精靈王國的黃旼炫，很榮幸能作為這次出使的使者與您相會。」  
金鍾炫這才能仔細打量他。淡金髮色的青年很白，耳朵是精靈族特有的尖耳，此刻不知為何帶上了薄紅。鼻樑挺直，唇色是淡淡的粉色。  
而他注視著自己的眼神直接而熱烈地超乎常理。金鍾炫不自在地起身，朝對方伸出手，眼睛下意識避開那道目光：「真誠地歡迎您，王子殿下。」  
本來以為握個手後再客套地寒暄一會，他們就能準備入座用午餐了。但下一刻，金鍾炫被對方的舉動弄得大吃一驚。  
「您比我想像中的還可愛，陛下。」黃旼炫握住他的手，拉到唇邊後落下一個吻，「希望能與您有段愉快的時光。」  
他說這些話的時候很小聲，連站在一邊的亞德里恩也沒聽見精靈王子說了些什麼，只知道他對國王做了吻手禮──並不算太出格的禮節，雖然在男人與男人間較為少見。  
金鍾炫卻聽得很清楚。他漲紅了臉，想斥責眼前這個像是孟浪之徒的男人，但碰上他的雙眸時又說不出半句話來。  
黃旼炫的眼神很真摯，真摯到他根本無法認為那些話是對他的戲弄。  
僵著臉小心地把手從對方手裡抽開，金鍾炫聽見自己用平板的聲音乾巴巴地說：「多謝您。我們這就入席吧。」

落座後金鍾炫又開始不自在了，因為考量到狗狗王國與精靈王國親密的邦交關係，他與使團的首領黃旼炫坐得很近，而且對方似乎還有意識地往他這裡又湊過來了一點，導致他現在和黃旼炫簡直就是挨著肩緊靠著──對於剛剛才被男人親過手背又聽見那些話的他而言，現下的處境就像是整個人被扔在長滿鬼針草的樹叢裡一樣彆扭。  
「──陛下？」黃旼炫舉杯對著他，溫和的聲音喚回了金鍾炫早已游離於身軀之外的靈魂：「您在想些什麼？」  
在想你能不能離我遠一點，我覺得現在這樣好奇怪。金鍾炫沒辦法直接說出這種話，只能舉起手裡的酒杯對他一笑：「沒有什麼。只是因為有您這樣遠方而來的貴客而過於高興，所以失態了。」  
黃旼炫看著他言不由衷的表情微笑：「是嗎？我也非常高興能見到陛下。或許您不介意我在王都住上一陣子？我很喜歡這裡的風光。」  
狗狗國王想給自己一個大巴掌。  
「噢，那是當然。」他聽見自己發出違心的聲音：「您能喜歡這裡，我榮幸之至。」  
黃旼炫將裝著西柚汁的酒杯移到嘴邊，掩住自己的笑容。  
真的是一隻好可愛的小狗啊。他想。

排除掉又被人調戲了的怪異感，還有使者不請自提的長居申請，午宴進行得還算愉快。期間西瑞斯伯爵也上前朝他敬酒，這是一個有著和氣笑容與哈士奇耳朵的大鬍子男人，雖然在貴族中風評向來不錯，但金鍾炫奇妙地從小就不喜歡這位叔父：「叔父最近過得如何？領地一切都還順心吧？」  
「托陛下的福，一切都安好。」西瑞斯笑呵呵地回應，也向一旁的精靈王子熱情敬酒：「殿下長途跋涉來到這裡辛苦了，介意和我乾上一杯嗎？」  
金鍾炫本來以為黃旼炫會順著話舉杯，但青年只是笑著說了句：「抱歉，我並不會喝酒。恐怕要讓伯爵閣下失望了。」  
笑容停了一瞬，西瑞斯很快地放下已經舉起的酒水，和金鍾炫又客套幾句後就匆匆離去。  
啊，他還沒說到西部水源的事情呢。因為不按牌理出牌的使者而心煩意亂的金鍾炫猛然想起他該和這位叔父提起霸佔水源的事，於是轉過臉向黃旼炫歉然一笑：「殿下，我想起還有點事要處理，恕我──」  
「好巧，我也吃飽了。」黃旼炫慢條斯理地放下餐具，對著明顯想離席的國王開口：「或許，做為飯後的消遣，您能帶我遊賞一下王宮嗎？我對不同國家的花卉與園藝風格差異十分感興趣。」  
金鍾炫想拒絕：「我想我的事務官亞德里恩會很樂意為您介紹這些。」  
「我想與您一起更能促進兩國的情誼。」黃旼炫沒有要被閉門羹擊敗的意思：「您說是嗎？」  
話都說到這份上，再拒絕下去兩個人以後都別想好好談話了，金鍾炫低頭呼出一口氣，抬起臉時依然是那副無懈可擊的笑容：「那麼，請跟我來吧。」

冬季的花園實在沒什麼看頭，不約而同地拒絕了隨從跟來的金鍾炫帶著黃旼炫來到這裡後沒多久，再度開口嘗試脫身：「看來現下並不是適合遊賞的季節，不如等春暖花開了，我再請您前來？」他都快急死了，西瑞斯一年就只在冬天回王都過冬幾天，要是不在有限的時間裡逮住這位叔父逼他將水源還給人民，明年西邊的村民又該打架了。  
黃旼炫卻沒有要接他話的意思，只是直勾勾地盯著站在凋敝花叢前的他：「陛下就是這裡最美的花不是嗎？」  
懷疑自己耳朵聽到的，金鍾炫的狗狗眼睜得很大：「恕我失禮，您剛剛說了什麼？」  
「陛下是花啊。」毫無心理負擔地又說了一遍，精靈王子又湊近了他，金鍾炫慌亂地往後退去，在跌進花叢前被他攬住了腰。  
「陛下吃得太少了，瞧，腰細得我一手就能抱住您。」  
做為一隻純情的狗狗，金鍾炫的頭上已經開始冒出水蒸氣。他試圖好好說話，不要咬到自己的舌頭：「請、請放開我，否則我就要叫侍衛來了。」  
黃旼炫低笑，順從地放開了他，嘴上不忘記再補一句：「陛下真的該多吃一些，雖然這樣我也很喜歡。」  
登上王位已經好幾年，自以為已經能做到面對任何事都波瀾不驚的金鍾炫落荒而逃──他發誓在他逃跑時還聽見精靈王子發出了爽朗的笑聲。  
精靈都是這樣子的嗎？金鍾炫又驚又怕地想。

然而他的惡夢還沒結束，隔天早上他揉著眼睛進入餐廳時，駭然發現黃旼炫就坐在下首第一位。  
「早安，陛下。」黃旼炫對他露出甜蜜的微笑，彷彿出現在這裡是再自然不過的事情：「您也要來杯西柚汁嗎？」  
金鍾炫驚恐地看向一旁的事務官，咬著牙小聲問：「為什麼他會在這裡？」  
「您昨天不是答應了王子殿下暫時居住在宮中嗎？」亞德里恩一頭霧水地回答國王的質問：「王子是貴客，理應與您共進早餐的。」  
金鍾炫想把昨天的自己拖出來好好揍上一頓。  
接下來的用餐時間裡，黃旼炫一直沒有把視線從他身上移開過，吃著麵包時他嘴角沾到了果醬，還沒來得及拿餐巾抹去，黃旼炫就伸手揩去了它，然後自然地舔掉手上的果醬：「不愧是您喜歡的果醬，很甜呢。」  
他覺得自己就像是面對惡霸的良家婦女，無從還手，只能無助地強撐著繼續這該死的早餐時間。  
逼自己用出生以來最快的速度吃完早餐，收拾好儀容的金鍾炫長出一口氣，起身想與自始至終目光都黏在他身上的黃旼炫道別，事務官的聲音在此時不合時宜地響起：「陛下，昨天王子殿下說想與您談談兩國盟約的細節，現在就移駕到議事廳嗎？」  
金鍾炫震驚地看著好整以暇的黃旼炫，後者對他露出一個燦爛的笑容。  
精靈們都是牛皮糖嗎？狗狗國王絕望地想。

「就如我所說的，陛下。」黃旼炫的聲音在他耳邊響起，是幾乎能感受到鼻息的距離：「我的父王對於與貴國這幾年的商事往來很滿意，但希望能再增加一些通商的物品──」  
金鍾炫心不在焉地聽著，嘴裡不時發出沒有靈魂的附和聲。  
真的靠太近了吧？他不安地想。議事廳內按照規定除了國王、貼身事務官和議事的大臣外不能有別人在裡頭，但是在開始討論前黃旼炫就用「這是機密只能我們聽」的為難表情讓他將亞德里恩打發到了門外等候，所以現在偌大的地方就只剩下他們兩個。  
一開始黃旼炫還規規矩矩地和他各坐在一張椅子上，後來精靈王子開始用「離得太遠解說起來不方便」這樣的理由越靠越近，甚至還拉著他的椅子往自己的方向搬，導致現在兩個人就像依偎在一起吐露愛語的戀人一樣，怎麼看怎麼怪異。  
「──您不會覺得有點熱嗎？」金鍾炫嘗試委婉地表達需要多一點個人空間的想法：「這樣靠在一起的話。」  
「比起我們那裡，這點熱不算什麼。」黃旼炫被打斷了正事也沒有生氣，只是笑盈盈地看著滿臉不自在的國王：「您很熱嗎？」  
「是的，」金鍾炫動了動頭上的耳朵：「畢竟狗狗的體溫本來就比較高，所以我想我需要離您──啊！」  
他的話還沒說完，雙手就被人包覆了起來，黃旼炫摩娑著他的手，低聲說：「但是您的手很冰呢。」  
因為是冬天，當然會冰啊。狗狗國王的謊言被戳破，委屈地瞪了一眼正對他的手吹氣的青年：「您可以放手了嗎？」  
「恐怕不行。」精靈王子一本正經地回答：「放開的話您的手又會冰涼起來了，所以請讓我一直握著吧。」  
什、什麼啊，一直握著別人的手這種話也是能隨便說的嗎……？遲來的害羞讓金鍾炫抿著嘴沉默了一會，接著出於微妙的好奇心，他清了清嗓子，開口問：「恕我失禮，精靈族都這樣嗎？」  
「您是指什麼呢？我的陛下。」  
「都、都這樣對見面沒多久的人動手動腳？」狗狗國王用了一個覺得能最貼切地形容對方行為的詞彙：「還有說什麼要一直握手……這些話不該對不熟的人說吧？」  
黃旼炫笑了，他拉著不管怎麼看臉上都明顯寫著「你這個人真的很奇怪」的狗狗國王的手輕輕搖晃：「不，精靈是很挑剔的。對自己特別喜歡的人才這麼做。」  
「這樣嗎──咦？」得到回答的金鍾炫下意識做出反應，說到一半才發現對方好像做了更令人不好意思的發言：「喜歡？」  
「嗯，我喜歡鍾炫。」黃旼炫索性也不用尊稱了，直接喊起眼神四處亂飄的無措狗狗的名字：「所以希望鍾炫也喜歡我。」  
一下子承擔了太多的狗狗國王愣了好幾秒，然後像是被火燒著了尾巴一樣，猛然跳起，一把甩開對方的手：「什、什麼呀！」  
留下帶著濃濃奶味的驚呼後再次逃走，黃旼炫笑著看向一下就消失在門口的小小身影，起身也跟著離開了議事廳。  
後腳才剛跨出門外，背後一道聲音喊住了他。  
「尊敬的王子殿下。」有著哈士奇耳朵的男子溫文有禮地朝他行禮：「或許您有時間與我喝杯茶嗎？」

隔天的早餐時間，金鍾炫提心吊膽走進餐廳，在確認黃旼炫並不在場後大大地鬆了一口氣。  
亞德里恩在一旁咳了兩聲：「陛下，注意您的儀態。」  
「噢，我只是──抱歉，我會注意的。」差點把慶幸精靈王子不在場的話說出口，金鍾炫及時吞回了這句話，興高采烈地坐下來開始用餐。  
「今天的果醬怎麼換了？」麵包上來時一起端上的不是平常吃的果醬，而是甜橙醬，金鍾炫納悶地看向事務官，亞德里恩也不知道為什麼，招手叫來女僕長詢問。  
「那種果醬是每週新鮮熬煮的，今天一早被不知道哪裡來的野狐狸打破了，來不及準備新的，所以換成了精靈王國送的甜橙醬。」女僕長緊張地解釋，最近廚房這裡出的狀況實在有點多，她也害怕被問責。  
「既然是這樣的話，那就吃甜橙醬吧。」得到了解釋，金鍾炫揮揮手讓人下去：「好啦，亞德里恩，別擺出那樣的臉，不過是罐果醬。」  
但是王宮裡哪兒來的野狐狸？亞德里恩深深地看了一眼廚房的方向，皺起眉頭忽略掉心底的那絲怪異：「是。」

西瑞斯伯爵回封地的時間很快就到了，這期間金鍾炫雖然努力想與這位叔父碰面，卻一直吃軟釘子，無計可施的情況下，他只好選擇在西瑞斯啟程前往領地的前一晚舉辦餞別宴會，西瑞斯沒有理由推拒這樣的邀請，只能出席。  
黃旼炫也來了。從那天的議事廳事件後，金鍾炫一直小心翼翼地繞開他暫住的宮殿走，就連花園也不敢去逛了，生怕又被對方抓住說些肉麻的話。但奇怪的是自那之後，黃旼炫似乎是對他失去了興趣，不但不主動找他，在走廊遠遠打上照面時也只是禮節性地問候，然後就與他擦身而過。  
什麼嘛，果然是個隨便的精靈。金鍾炫有點悶悶不樂地想。講完那種話以後又冷落他，是把他當成了練習愛情招數的玩具嗎？  
察覺到國王因為精靈王子的出現而感到不快，事務官進言：「陛下，即使您不喜歡王子殿下，基本的禮節還是得維持的。」  
真的好厭倦啊，對於當了國王就得時時刻刻強顏歡笑的事情。金鍾炫不高興地甩甩尾巴，重新掛上溫和無害的笑容，走向站在舞池邊的黃旼炫：「殿下這幾日過得如何？有哪裡不習慣嗎？」  
黃旼炫深深地看了他一眼，彎著唇對他舉杯：「過得不怎麼樣，多謝您的關心。」  
啊，這個時候不是應該說過得還可以，或者過得不錯嗎……？因為對方的奇妙回答失語，金鍾炫有點生氣地想轉身回到自己的位置，轉過身的瞬間卻被人拉住了手。  
「我有這份榮幸邀請您跳上一曲嗎？」精靈王子對他微笑，像是甜橙醬一樣馥郁而甜美：「陛下。」  
雖然想硬下心拒絕，但黃旼炫的笑不知道為什麼讓他的胸口像是有隻羚羊在瘋狂踩踏一樣，心跳快得像是進行曲的鼓點。在猶豫不決的期間，他已經被黃旼炫牽著手帶進了舞池，滿室衣香鬢影中好像只剩下了他們，除去彼此的心跳與呼吸聲外再也聽不見其他聲音。  
「陛下，這幾日來您有想我嗎？」精靈王子攬著他的腰問，現在管絃樂隊演奏的是輕緩的圓舞曲，他們貼得很近，幾乎能感受到對方嘴唇就要親上自己的耳朵，金鍾炫別過頭躲避對方深情的注視：「不想。」  
「別說謊，陛下。」他聽見對方帶著笑意的聲音，不悅地轉過頭想說自己沒說謊，卻被黃旼炫用手指抵住了嘴唇：「你的心跳很快不是嗎？你也想念著我吧，鍾炫。」  
被看透一切的狗狗國王頑強地沉默著，不想承認自己思念精靈王子的心情──要是說出口，他敢打賭眼前的人會得意到鼻子都翹到天上去。  
「不回答我嗎？」大概也預料到他不會輕易承認，黃旼炫的聲音裡沒有太大的失落，只是繼續在他耳邊呢喃著情人般的絮語：「但我可是因為想念鍾炫而輾轉難眠啊。」  
「明明是你不來找我的。」金鍾炫帶著一點微妙的高興和憤怒開口，說出這句話後被自己像是對情人撒嬌的口吻嚇了一跳，又緊緊地閉上了嘴。  
然後他聽見黃旼炫低低地笑，耳廓迅速被一個柔軟的事物拂過：「再等我一下。鍾炫吶，很快就會去找你了。」  
迷惑不解的小狗抬頭看著他，圓舞曲進入了尾聲，黃旼炫依依不捨地又在他耳尖親了一下：「記住，不要吃那個叫做艾莉森的女僕端上的任何東西。」  
「什麼……？」茫然著結束了舞蹈，黃旼炫牽著他離開了舞池，然後在邊上站定對他揮揮手，接著轉身走到了別的角落。金鍾炫疑惑地看著他的背影，不知道他究竟想做什麼。  
啊，可是，剛剛他是不是吻我了……？後知後覺想到精靈最後的動作，金鍾炫摸了摸自己的耳朵，肉眼可見地全身紅了起來。  
到底是想幹什麼啊，黃旼炫？弄亂他的心很好玩嗎？  
「陛下，您需要一點酒水嗎？」一個長著大大的蝴蝶犬耳朵的女僕端著托盤來到正在惱怒的他身邊，笑容和聲音如出一轍地清澈乾淨：「或是一些點心？」  
「啊，謝謝。」還看著遠處的黃旼炫出神，金鍾炫下意識地拿起一塊餅乾準備遞進嘴裡。  
「不要吃艾莉森端上的任何東西。」  
黃旼炫對他說的話突然閃過，金鍾炫定定神，看向一旁的蝴蝶犬。  
「我似乎沒怎麼見過妳？」金鍾炫盡力讓自己的聲音維持平靜自然：「妳是──艾蜜莉？愛莉亞？」  
蝴蝶犬動了動耳朵：「我是艾莉森，陛下。」  
「我想起來了，是上次買了番茄的那個女僕吧。」不著痕跡地準備將手裡的餅乾藏進袖口，下一秒他忽然想到更好的處理方式，笑著對艾莉森招招手：「妳過來。」  
端著托盤的蝴蝶犬因為突然的要求而不安地動著耳朵，但對於上位者的命令，她還是選擇了服從：「您有什麼吩咐嗎，陛──」  
話音未竟，餅乾被塞進了她的嘴裡，為了不讓她吐出來，金鍾炫還將她的頭往後仰起逼她吞下。艾莉森震驚地瞪大雙眼，立刻試圖催吐，同時扔下了托盤，從腰間抽出匕首，用力朝眼前的金鍾炫揮去。  
周圍發現異狀的與會者們紛紛尖聲叫了起來，一窩蜂地向宴會廳角落跑去，想遠離這危險的地方。  
因為嘈雜的人聲而皺了皺眉，靈巧地閃過對方的劈砍，金鍾炫也從靴筒取出了一柄大馬士革刀，接著對蝴蝶犬迎身而上，頭上的耳朵不再是白白軟軟的瑪爾濟斯，而是尖尖豎起的杜賓犬。他用刀刃一下下砍在艾莉森的匕首之上，顯然並非高級貨的刀鋒很快就出現了裂痕，蝴蝶犬的嘴邊開始溢出鮮血，腳步也跟著虛浮。  
終於，匕首因為主人無力再握住而掉落到地上，在冰涼的大理石地面敲出鏗鏘聲響。  
一場刺殺在短短一分鐘內就宣告失敗，而變故甫生時就立刻跑出門呼喚救援的事務官這時才帶著侍衛們回來：「陛下！陛下您沒事吧！」  
「沒事。」感覺到危機消散，金鍾炫的耳朵又變回了雲朵般的白色軟綿綿狀態，「把她押下去，看能不能救回來，還得留著命問誰是幕後主使。」  
他可不相信一個新來的女僕敢憑一己之力在宴會上公然動手，後面肯定有著什麼人當靠山。  
「放開我，大膽的傢伙！竟敢對他國的貴族無禮！」因為騷亂平息而安靜下來的舞會中再次爆出爭執聲，金鍾炫按了按太陽穴，帶著侍衛向那處走去。  
「陛下、陛下！」雖然聽聲音他就猜到了八成，但實際看到自己的叔父──西瑞斯伯爵被黃旼炫壓制在地的畫面，還是讓金鍾炫覺得頭痛。被按住的哈士奇轉過頭看著他，聲音急促而憤怒：「陛下！讓這個無禮之徒放開我！」  
「是他？」金鍾炫沒有理會大聲嚷嚷的叔父，只是對專注制服伯爵大人的精靈發問。  
「嗯。」知道狗狗國王大概已經猜到了一切，黃旼炫慢條斯理地在壓著哈士奇的膝蓋上又施了點力：「這位先生前幾天找我去喝茶，說要把陛下從王位拉下來，還說安排了萬無一失的暗殺計畫。」  
金鍾炫抬起手讓身後的侍衛們上前把西瑞斯帶走，向其他與會的貴族們致上歉意，並承諾會因今晚的事件給各家都送去禮物，讓他們早早搭上了歸途的馬車。  
摒退想要繼續跟在他身邊的事務官和侍衛，金鍾炫走在回寢宮的路上：「為什麼不一開始就告訴我？」  
「我想我能替你處理好。」和他並肩走著的黃旼炫解釋：「況且他是因為想拉攏我擁立他當下一任國王才告訴我這一切，如果我再和你走得太近，他可能會因此臨時改變計畫。」  
「那可真是多虧了你的睿智。」因為被蒙在鼓裡而不悅的小狗噘嘴：「但我也不是那種任人宰割的廢物。」  
雖然平常總是以溫和的瑪爾濟斯樣貌示人，但碰到危險時就會變成身手敏捷的杜賓犬──這是他鮮有人知的祕密，除了父母親與亞德里恩之外誰也不曉得，就是為了麻痺那些對他的王座虎視眈眈的人。  
「我沒想到你這麼厲害。」精靈王子有點難堪地低下頭，本來以為今天可以上演王子救美的，沒想到美先把壞人給撂倒了，他只抓到了沒什麼攻擊力只有一肚子壞水的中年哈士奇。  
「果醬也是你搞的鬼嗎？」從那天他就覺得奇怪了，前一天黃旼炫才吃了果醬，隔天果醬就全都沒了，而且還這麼碰巧就有精靈王子送上的甜橙醬能替代。  
「嗯，我變成狐狸去弄翻了果醬。」黃旼炫承認地很痛快：「那天吃了果醬以後發現裡面放了對身體不好的東西，會讓人日漸虛弱，雖然劑量很小，但能不吃還是不吃的好。」  
那大概也是西瑞斯叫艾莉森搞的鬼吧，金鍾炫頭痛地想。明天也得讓亞德里恩再查查廚房裡是不是還有什麼來路不明的人了，他可不想再多來幾個艾莉森二號三號。  
總算解決了所有疑惑，年輕的國王長出一口氣，站定在離寢宮剩下幾個轉角的地方：「那麼，夜深了，就在這裡分開吧，晚安。」  
精靈王子用可憐的眼神看向他：「鍾炫。」  
被喊的人假裝不快地瞪他。  
「鍾炫不是很想我嗎，都問我為什麼不去找你了，」黃旼炫從他的眼神看出一點希望，努力地維持著委屈表情：「真的要在這裡和我道別？」  
「我才沒有想你。」嘴硬的國王冷冷地回答。  
「可是我很想鍾炫。這幾天都沒有和你一起吃飯，食物都不好吃了。今天晚上也是，我現在肚子很餓。」精靈開始耍賴。  
「……你要吃什麼，我讓廚房做了送過來。」告訴自己再也不能被他得逞的金鍾炫最後還是鬆口了：「我也餓了，去寢宮一起吃吧。」  
黃旼炫笑得像一隻狐狸。  
「對了，鍾炫，你的哈士奇叔父會掉毛，我現在身上都是毛，想和你一起洗澡──」  
「黃旼炫！」

被狗狗妖精怒吼他名字的聲音吵醒，黃旼炫揉揉眼睛，看向懷裡的小狗。  
「鍾炫吶，幹嘛呢，做夢了嗎？」用因為還想睡而模糊不清的聲音發問，黃旼炫將金鍾炫小小的身軀抱得更緊，像是隻收藏著珍貴寶物的狐狸。  
還沉浸在夢境中的狗狗妖精沒有回答他，只是反射性地靠在他胸前蹭了蹭，柔軟的耳朵拂過下頷，療癒的觸感讓黃旼炫眯起了眼。  
「看來是作了有著我的夢啊。」愛憐地在表情不停變換的小狗頭頂印下一吻，黃旼炫輕輕拍著他的背，在金鍾炫囈語般的呢喃聲中再次睡去。  
湖邊的蛙鳴聲隨著夜風飄進窗外，為仲夏中的奇妙夢境演奏專屬它的奏鳴曲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <森之聲>全文完結啦～新文還在緩慢地寫，大概月底開始更新，謝謝看文的大家🥰


End file.
